Last Song
by Darkest Dawn
Summary: 2 bands that hate each other plus 1 world tour equal fun, sex, and lots of laughs
1. Default Chapter

Name: Kagome Higurashi   
  
Age: 20  
  
Occupation: Lead singer and guitarist for "Down a Rabbit Hole"   
  
Looks: Long lower back length raven black hair. Blue gray eyes. Creamy complexion. And all around beautiful  
  
Personality: Fun, loving person, who always puts others before herself.  
  
Personal Info: Grew up at the Higurashi shrine. Was "friends" with Inuyasha since childhood.(happy her) Started a band with her friends when she was 15, was discovered when she was 17, and now rakes in the cash, but is level headed.  
  
Name: Rin Takyta   
  
Age: 19  
  
Occupation: Bass guitarist for "Down a Rabbit Hole"  
  
Looks: Mid-back length brown black hair. Hazel eyes. Creamy complexion, and is classified as "cute".   
  
Personality: Shy, and innocent. But has a serious temper, and can kick your ass when pissed.  
  
Personal Info: Met Kagome, and the other girls in the band in High School. Is the youngest of the band and has the most energy.   
  
Name: Sango Taijiya  
  
Age: 20  
  
Occupation: Drummer for "Down a Rabbit Hole  
  
Looks: Lower back length black hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Creamy complexion. And can be as hot as her temper.   
  
Personality: Complete spitfire, who will stand up for what she wants, and doesn't take shit from anybody.  
  
Personal Info: Her whole family was killed when she was little, so she lived with her best friend, Kagome and they became as close as sisters.   
  
Name: Kirara Susetsi  
  
Age: 19  
  
Occupation: Keyboard player, and guitarist for "Down a Rabbit Hole"  
  
Looks: Upper back length blond hair with black streaks. Cat demon. Red eye color. Creamy complexion, and is also very pretty.  
  
Personality: A total flirt, but can also be totally bitchy to anyone who offends her or her friends.  
  
Personal Info: Met the other girls in high school, and is the only demon in the group.  
  
The boys  
  
Name: Inuyasha Shiro  
  
Age: 21  
  
Occupation: lead singer, and guitarist for "Demonic Soul"  
  
Looks: lower back length silver hair, dog-ears, fangs, claws, etc., amber/gold eyes. And a total hottie.  
  
Personality: Can be a total jerk, but he's pretty sweet when you get to know him.  
  
Personal Info: Knew Kagome for all his life. His older brother owns the record label he works for. And he's an Inu hanyou.  
  
Name: Miroku Kazanna  
  
Age: 21  
  
Occupation: Drummer for "Demonic Soul"  
  
Looks: lavender eyes, short black hair that's usually tied at the bottom of his neck. And is also very hot.  
  
Personality: kind and gentle. But a total pervert.  
  
Personal Info: Pervert!! Met Inuyasha in elementary school, and they've been friends since.  
  
Name: Shippo Tijya  
  
Age: 20  
  
Occupation: Plays the keyboard for "Demonic Soul"  
  
Looks: A Kitsun youkai has reddish orange hair, and bright green eyes, and a puffy little orange tail. And has the cute look that makes girls swoon.  
  
Personality: Shy to those who don't know him to well, but to those who do he just doesn't shut up.  
  
Personal Info: Met the guys in Junior High, and even though Inuyasha thinks he's annoying they're still pretty close. Was an orphan as a baby but was adopted by a very nice family.  
  
Name: Kouga Sisenchi  
  
Age: 21  
  
Occupation: Bass guitarist for "Demonic Soul"  
  
Looks: Wolf demon, ice blue eyes, long black hair that's usually tied in a ponytail, a brown tail. Also very hot.  
  
Personality: He's pompous, and egotistical, and maybe a bit slow, but takes no shit from no one.  
  
Personal Info: Has an obsession with Kagome. And hates Inuyasha.  
  
Name: Sesshomaru Shiro  
  
Age: 24  
  
Occupation: Owner of the Shikon No Tama record label also works as manager for "Demonic Soul" and "Down A Rabbit Hole"  
  
Looks: Full blooded Inu youkai. Unbelievably sexy. Lower back length silver, amber/gold eyes. And a fluffy tail.  
  
Personality: Stotic, emotionless, expressionless. But that doesn't take away from how hot he is.  
  
Personal Info: Inuyasha's older half brother. He normally doesn't manage groups but he knew Kagome and Inuyasha since birth. So they're a special case.  
  
Special Thanks: To lovinsesshomaruisnteasy. She has helped me a lot with this fic, doubling as my beta, and my muse. And gave me the names for any groups that appear in this fic. And you must read her fics they are hilarious. I recommend the Better Pirate.  
  
And thankx to my sister who knows more about the recording industry than I do. And thank you for having such nice clothes that most of the outfits in this fic are based on!!!   
  
Happy reading!!!!!!!  
  
Leah 


	2. Betrayal

* * *

HI I'm back!! And for all you people who are like "where's your Military Warfare update. Finish that before you start something else" cough Danielle cough the M.W update is on it's way-ish. I have a slight case of writer's block on that story so just enjoy this one for the time being please.  
  
Special thanks to my beta, lovinsesshomaruisnteasy (LSIE)

Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
"INUYASHA, YOU JERK!!" The cry rang through the recording studio early Saturday morning.  
  
Kagome, lead singer and lead guitarist for the group 'Down a Rabbit Hole' glared at the silver haired boy across from her.  
  
Inu Yasha lead singer and lead guitarist for 'Demonic Soul' smirked at her.  
  
Both groups were signed under the same record label, Shikon no Tama, and both absolutely loathed each other. Well Inu Yasha and Kagome did anyway.  
  
They're latest argument: Who would get the last slice of pizza?  
  
"Has anyone told you, you look hot when you're mad?" His smirk only got bigger when Kagome gave him the finger.  
  
"The pizza is MINE!! You're not even supposed to be here. We have the studio today." Kagome growled at him.  
  
"Well, we heard that you were gonna be here so I thought; why not go see my four favorite people. And Kagome."  
  
"You should be a comedian." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"And you should be a drag queen."  
  
"Looks like you've already got that covered." Kagome smirked at him.  
  
"As guest, I should get the last slice of pizza."  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
"It's like an unwritten rule!"  
  
"If it's unwritten, then it will continue to go unnoticed."  
  
"I am going to have that last slice of pizza!"  
  
"Over my dead body!!"  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Bitch,"  
  
"Bastard,"  
  
"Whore,"  
  
"Baka,"   
  
(Has anyone noticed that there is a limited amount of curses for a guy, but like mountains of them for a girl? I think they're trying to tell us something.)  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
"I'm a girl."  
  
"Is that your final answer?"  
  
"OK STOP!" Sesshomaru, the manager of the two groups and owner of the record label, came in to break up the argument.  
  
"There is only one way to solve this," He looked at the pizza and then at Kagome and Inu Yasha. He picked up the pizza and looked at Kagome and Inu Yasha. He ate the pizza and looked at Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Problem solved. Now Kagome can you please get to work I'm not paying you to argue with the incompetent one." Kagome grumbled about men being dogs, especially when they're dog demons, but walked back to where she was supposed to be.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted and Kagome stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
(You know the way that makes a noise, like when cartoons do it they spit, it's disgusting, but funny. It's disgustingly funny. I made a funny. I'm an ass.)  
  
Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Shippo looked at them from the corner.  
  
"We scrutinize the mating calls of the bandus rockus starus." Miroku mumbled to the others in a "Steve Irwin" voice.  
  
"The male seems to take of the act of a jerk to attract the female. Once trusted, they engage in the act of mating," Sango continued in the same voice.  
  
"Or as we call it 'Crazy Monkey Sex.'" Rin mumbled.  
  
"Crikey!!" Shippo ended.  
  
"Sango, Rin, Kirara, c'mon I have a date and I actually want to be there this time." Kagome pulled her band mates into the recording booth.  
  
"Two songs then you girls are free for the night." Sesshomaru told them as Inu Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga took seats behind him and watched the girls through the glass window.  
  
Kirara went to the keyboard as Rin picked up her bass guitar and Sango went for the drum set in the back and Kagome grabbed her guitar. The first song was only Kagome and Kirara so the other girls just sat and waited until they were supposed to play.   
  
Kirara started playing the keyboard and soon after Kagome started singing the slow song in her melodic voice.  
  
"Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here   
All that's left of yesterday."   
  
Kagome ended the song softly as Kirara trailed off on the keyboard.  
  
The boys were just staring with their mouths open. Sure they'd heard her sing thousands of times, but her voice was still amazingly refreshing every time.  
  
"That was great. Now let's just try "Whisper" and then you can get out of here." Sesshomaru told them.  
  
"Okey Dokey." Kagome said as Kirara scrambled to get her guitar. Sango hit the sticks together to start them off. And they all started playing.  
  
(Kagome)  
  
"Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away (if I will it all away)  
  
(Kag) Don't turn away  
(San) Don't give in to the pain  
(Kag) Don't try to hide  
(Kir) Though they're screaming your name  
(Kag) Don't close your eyes  
(Kir) God knows what lies behind them  
(Kag) Don't turn out the light  
(San) Never sleep never die  
  
(Kagome)  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away (if I will it all away)

(Kag) Don't turn away  
(San) Don't give in to the pain  
(Kag) Don't try to hide  
(Rin) Though they're screaming your name  
(Kag) Don't close your eyes  
(Kir) God knows what lies behind them  
(Kag) Don't turn out the light  
(San) Never sleep never die  
  
(Kagome) (whiper, chant)  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin?  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end,"   
  
(Kag) Don't turn away  
(San) Don't give in to the pain  
(Kag) Don't try to hide  
(Rin) Though they're screaming your name  
(Kag) Don't close your eyes  
(Kir) God knows what lies behind them  
(Kag) Don't turn out the light  
(San) Never sleep never die

"Great girls have a good n-" Kagome was already halfway out the door. "-ight" Sesshomaru ended staring at the girl's retreating figure. Sango looked at the door and shook her head and mumbled.  
  
"3, 2, 1." Kagome ran back inside.  
  
"Heh, um...can someone give me a ride to my apartment." She gave them a huge smile and they all sweat dropped.  
  
"Feh, stupid girl, you're lucky I'm going your way." Inu Yasha got up and walked over to the girl who slowly backed away.  
  
"Me, go with you, on your two wheeled death trap? No way in hell." Kagome backed away even more.  
  
"You have a motorcycle too," Inu Yasha scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, but see, there are these things, that were invented a while ago, called speed limits. And I actually believe in those. Unlike you." Kagome pointed at the silver haired hanyou in front of her.  
  
"Are you afraid to ride with me? Are you chicken?" Inu Yasha taunted. Sango, Rin, and Kirara gasped and muttered a "he didn't" in unison.  
  
"Take that back!" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Whatcha' gonna do about it, chicken?" Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha by his hair and pulled him outside.  
  
"I'll show you who's a chicken. Pass me a helmet and start driving!"  
  
"You sure? I don't want little Kag-Chan to get an ouchy." Inu Yasha said to her in a baby voice and squeezed her cheek.  
  
"DRIVE!!"

* * *

"Ten bucks says she'll try to push him off the bike." Sango muttered to Shippo after Kagome hauled Inu Yasha out by the hair.  
  
"You're on,"  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time she's tried to kill him." Sesshomaru mumbled.  
  
"It's love, I swear they're in love!" Kirara squealed.  
  
"Too bad she's getting hitched in two weeks." Miroku said from his spot on the comfy couch in the corner of the studio.  
  
"I don't trust that Hojo guy, something's weird about his scent." Kouga mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"You would say that. You've said that about every guy she's ever gone out with that wasn't you. You're still in love with her, and don't you dare ruin her wedding, or I will personally kick your ass. I've never seen Kagome happier." Rin glared at Kouga who held up his hands in defense. Everybody knew Rin was not someone you would want to mess with. Little people could be very mean, and can hit very hard.  
  
"Didn't you guys drop her here?" Sesshomaru said to the girls as he played back Kagome's songs.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, we did." Sango answered.  
  
"So why didn't you drop her back home?"  
  
"And miss out on the Kagome & Inu Yasha soap opera. Hell no!" A grin spread across Sango's face.  
  
They all started talking about other things. But Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention.  
__

_'There** is** something about his scent.'_

_

* * *

_

  
  
"SLOW DOWN!!!!!!" Kagome let out another scream as they almost collided with another truck.  
  
"Sorry Kag can't hear you." Inu Yasha chuckled until Kagome grabbed his hair.  
  
"Listen and, listen well, slow the fuck down. INUYASHA LOOK OUT!!" Inu Yasha had another near miss with a car.  
  
"DON'T GRAB MY HAIR!! YOU STUPID WENCH!!" Kagome yanked his hair again.  
  
"Shut up! And this is my apartment." Inu Yasha stopped in front of the huge apartment building.  
  
"I don't know why you just don't buy a house. You can buy a freaking mansion with what you earn in a day."  
  
"Hojo and I are going get one after we get married." Kagome said with a starry background, while Inu Yasha was making gagging noises. "Hey you want to come in, I think Hojo is here. I came home early just to surprise him."  
  
"Wait do you mean like a three-some or something, 'cuz I don't do guys."  
  
"Ok first, no. Second, eww. And third, you could've fooled me." Inu Yasha gave her the finger, and Kagome just rolled her eyes at him. "C'mon, Hojo hasn't seen you in forever, and you two are like brothers." Kagome began walking to her apartment and Inu Yasha followed.  
  
"If by brothers you mean I loathe him beyond all human reason and wish to burn him alive, then yes, like brothers."  
  
"Drama queen," Kagome rolled her eyes and opened her front door, "make your self at home." Her apartment was nice and practically screamed 'Kagome'. It had pictures of her family everywhere and some pictures of her when she was little.  
  
"Hey Hojo! I'm home!" Kagome yelled, getting no response "Guess he's not here, I'll be right back." Kagome left Inu Yasha in the kitchen and went to her room to change.  
  
"Hey Kagome!?" Kagome didn't answer so Inu went to look for her.  
  
"Do you have any ramen around here?" He found Kagome standing by her room door. Just staring into her room, looking as pale as a ghost, with her mouth hanging open and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.   
  
"Hey what's wro-?" Then he saw what was making her so upset. In her room, on her bed, was Hojo with a spread wrapped around his lower half, and another woman in bed with him, with a sheet wrapped around her.  
  
"Kagome I-" Hojo ran up to Kagome, but was stopped by a stinging pain on his cheek. He touched his cheek where a red hand print was forming.  
  
"You bastard." Kagome glared at him through tear blurred eyes. "I thought- I loved you. How could you? You-. Take this piece of crap back. You stupid son of a bitch!" Kagome pulled the diamond engagement ring off her finger and threw it in Hojo's face, and ran right out of the apartment with tears streaking down her cheeks.  
  
"You're lucky I don't rip you apart right now. You are a lowly piece of crap that doesn't even deserve a second glance from Kagome. But for some reason she wanted to marry you. And you do this to her. I promise you that if I catch you even close to her I will rip out your intestines and use them to turn you into a puppet." Inu Yasha growled at the human boy in front of him before chasing after his childhood friend.

* * *

Songs in this fic are "Whisper" & "Hello" by the greatest group in the world Evanessence.  
  
So how do u like it. Tell me in an email or review. Anyway thankx to lovinsesshomaruisnteasy for being my beta, and helping me to make this fic more original. you rock!! -


	3. Life Goes On

* * *

Once again thanx to my super cool beta, lovinsesshomaruisnteasy  
  
Chapter 2: Life Goes On  
  
"Don't cry Kag," Inuyasha pulled and gently rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down. "It makes you look uglier than usual." Kagome let out something that was stuck inbetween a laugh and a sob. Inuyasha smiled at his... friend.  
  
"He's not worth your tears Kag. He's not even good enough to lick the scum under your shoes." Kagome laughed, and her tears slowed. Inuyasha held her tighter and a low rumble,that almost sounded like purring started in his chest.  
  
"Kitty." Kagome mumbled while giggling.Inuyasha only 'fehed' but a small smile graced his lips at the memory.  
  
__

_Flashback_  
  
"Jump rope?"  
  
"Girly."  
  
"Hop-scotch?" (Possibly invented by an alchoholic.)  
  
"Girlier. Lets play tag." A seven year old Inuyasha said to the raven haired girl across from him. Kagome nodded and smiled, Inuyasha 'fehed'. (Hmm, that was probably his first word.)  
  
Inuyasha ran up to the girl and hit her arm in not exactly the gentlest way.  
  
"Tag you're it." He laughed and ran away.  
  
"Hey, no fair." Kagome giggled and chased after him, until she tripped and scrapped her knee. Then she started crying like a baby.  
  
"Hey Kag," Inuyasha poked her shoulder. "Don't cry, it makes you look uglier than normal." Inuyasha sighed and pulled the wailing child to his chest and purred softly. Until Kagome started giggling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kitty." Kagome smiled at him and he glared at her and pushed her away.  
  
"Stupid humans," He muttered and stalked off.  
  
"You con-conci-concit- you..." Since the vocabulary of a 6 year old is limited too a five letter maximum, conceited was a little out of her reach. So she settled for the next best thing.  
  
"YOU POOPY HEAD!!"  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
The sound of Kagome's even breathing reached his ears and brought him out of his daze.  
_'At least she's sleeping peacefully,'_ Inuyasha sighed and collected the girl in his arms and headed for one of the guest rooms on his floor.  
  
After Kagome ran out of her apartment, Inuyasha brought her to his house for the night, taking Kagome's car of course. A heartbroken woman motorcycle = not a good combo.  
  
Calling where Inuyasha lived a "house", had to be the understatement of the century. The place was huge, but he shared the whole thing with Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga. But they each had their own floor, plus there was also the ground floor, the attic, and the basement. It was practically a mansion.  
  
He did take her to her friend's houses first but Sango and Kirara were out and Rin was a little...busy.  
  
_Flashback   
_  
Inuyasha banged on the door again and was about to leave when the hazel-eyed girl finally opened the door, only wearing an overly large shirt that looked strangely familiar to Inuyasha, and glared at the offending person.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE!?!" Rin screecheded until she saw the wailing Kagome.  
  
"Oh my god, Kagome, are you alright?" Her only answer was another sob, and Rin turned to glare at Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Rin seethed.  
  
"Nothing, you mini-wicked-witch of the west. It wasn't me...this time anyway. So can she stay with you tonight, she...um... is locked out of her apartment." Inuyasha thought it would be best for Kagome to tell her friends when she was ready, hopefully that would be sometime before the wedding day.  
  
"Sur-no...sorry...I love Kag like a sister...but...um... my apartment's really small and...uh...I wouldn't want her to-"  
  
"Who's there Rin." A deep voice said from inside the apartment. Inuyasha looked at her funny, and even Kagome stopped her crying to give her a look that said 'Rin's-gettin-laid'. Rin on the other hand was banging he head on the door.  
  
Then things went from bad to worse when the owner of the voice came to the door and nipped Rin's shoulder, and then he saw the guests.  
  
"EWWWW!! RIN!!! Gross!! Sesshomaru, I didn't know you did THAT!! Ewwwww mental images!!!!!!!! I can feel the emotional scarring!!!" Inuyasha practically screamed, staring at his shirtless brother (drool...give me a minute...ok, back to the story) and his friend, in the same apartment, at night, alone, together.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Be quiet little **virgin** brother." Sesshomaru mocked.  
  
"NOT A VIRGIN!!"  
  
"Say it louder Inuyasha, I'm sure Mrs. Johnson on the 6th floor didn't hear you," Rin mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, way to go Rin! We'll talk tomorrow." Kagome sniffed, but smiled, genuinely for her friend.  
  
"Feh, I'll take you to my place. Night Rin. Sesshomaru- still eww!"  
  
_End Flashback  
_  
Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on the bed in the guest room, and turned to leave when her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist (who thought she would grab something else?) (perverts, all of you!!)  
  
"Stay with me, please?" She said sadly, looking into his amber orbs.  
  
"I'll be in the room right next to yours. I'll come if I hear anything, I swear."  
  
"Please...I don't want to be alone." Inuyasha sighed and took off his shirt and climbed into bed.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, I'll always be here for ya Kag."

* * *

It was really, really, really early the next day when Inuyasha was woken by Kouga.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!" Inuyasha looked at Kouga, Kouga looked at the clock, then back at Kouga, then at the clock again, then his pillow. Then he threw the clock at Kouga and went back to his pillow.  
  
"It's 1:30 leave me the fuck alone." When I said really, really, really early, I meant in Inuyasha time.  
  
"What did you do with Kagome!?!" Kouga growled.  
  
"Well, when a mommy and a daddy really lov-"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha an pulled the cover over her head.  
  
"We didn't do anything, can I please go back to sleep now?" Inuyasha growled at Kouga.  
  
"Whatever. Sesshomaru said we have to be at the recording studio at three," Kouga told him.  
  
"Sesshomaru can blow me. But he already did that to Rin. So, poor me." Inuyasha did a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Riiight, anyway, I'm gonna have breakfast. See ya." Kouga said, leaving the room.  
  
"DON'T EAT MY TOASTER STRUDELS!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Shippo already did!" Kouga yelled back.  
  
"Stupid twerp."

* * *

Not even half an hour later Inuyasha was woken up again. 'Why me?' but this time it was by Kagome getting up off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going." Inuyasha mumbled, his head buired into his pillow.  
  
"Normally to take a shower, but since I have nothing to wear, might as well get something to eat." She said.  
  
"Feh, when you're done, call me so we can go over to your apartment and get your stuff."  
  
"M-my apartment...c-can we talk about this, later though...a-after breakfast." Kagome stuttered and practically ran out of the room.   
  
"Feh."

* * *

"You have to get out sometime ya know."  
  
"True, but I don't have to get out here." Kagome countered.  
  
"Wench, move it! Get out of the damn car." Inuyasha barked. (No pun intended ;)  
  
"It's MY car. So I don't have to get out if i don't want to." Kagome stuck out her tongue at him. "In fact, you get out." Inuyasha glared at her, then smirked.  
  
"If you say so, your highness." Inuyasha said getting out of the car.   
  
"Uh...what just happened." Kagome looked puzzled, I mean it was Inuyasha, Mr. I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck-what-you-say-cuz-everyone's-opinion-is-wrong-unless-it's-mine.  
  
And he was listening to her, Kagome Higurashi, childhood friend, and all together favorite person to torture at every possible opportunity.   
  
Sign of the apocalypse... definitely.  
  
Well, that was until Inuyasha opened the passenger door and pulled Kagome out of the car, and tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
"Savage." Kagome muttered.

* * *

"Please, I can't go in there, what if he's there, what if she's there, what if they're there, doing stuff people do when they're there, alone, together." Kagome pleaded as she and Inuyasha stood outside of her apartment door.  
  
"We were together, and we didn't do anything, what makes you think they would be doing something?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You really are a virgin, aren't you?"

"You really shouldn't be talking." Inuyasha said, making Kagome blush.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"C'mon Kag, I'll be right there the whole time, if he tries anything, I'll gladly knock him out for ya. K?" Inuyasha put Kagome's key in the door and Kagome mumbled out something that sounded like 'whatever, you self-absorbed, violent bastard.'  
  
To Kagome's relief, and Inuyasha's displeasure, nobody was in the room.  
  
"Dammit, I really wanted an excuse to punch him," Inuyasha mumbled, as Kagome skipped, literally skipped, past him.  
  
"Just grab whatever is mine, well, most of it's mine, so grab pretty much everything. Hey Yash?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where am I gonna stay? Sango, Rin, and Kirara only have one bedroom apartments, and I hate hotels." Kagome looked at him.  
  
"With me, duh. We've got more than enough room for you." As soon as he was done he was wrapped into a hug by Kagome.  
  
"Thanks, Yash! You have got to be the greatest friend, slash enemy, ever." Kagome smiled at the stunned boy.  
  
"Err...you're welcome?" Kagome let go of him and blushed lightly.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower and change, can you please pack up some stuff for me."  
  
"Feh." Translation: Sure, whatever.  
  
"Thanks."

* * *

"Can we go now?" Kagome pleaded and tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve.  
  
"No, there's one room left, and you have stuff in there too."  
  
"Stuff I could live without... pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"  
  
"C'mon, we'll just get your clothes and anything valuable, then leave, alright?" Kagome whimpered, but nodded and went into the bedroom.   
  
As fast as she could and avoiding the bed completely she grabbed all her stuff and ran out of the room.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Inuyasha said when they had left the room.  
  
"Bite me. C'mon lets go, I can't stand it here any longer." Kagome said.  
  
"You're not gonna trash the place. What kind of sad and distraught person are you?"  
  
"A nice sad and distraught person." Kagome replied.  
  
"Feh, my last girlfriend freaking trashed the whole mansion. And she was the one who broke up with me. Fucking crazy bitch."  
  
"Right, anywho, where are we going now?"  
  
"I have to go to the studio, you wanna come?" Inuyasha said as they left the apartment.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" She replied sarcastically, seeing how they only had one mode of transportation.  
  
"You sure you aren't gonna trash the place? I can leave some pretty nice claw marks all over the place," Was all he said, ignoring her other comment.

* * *

"Why am I here?"  
  
"Cuz I drove?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"C'mon, we won't even be here that long."  
  
"Fine, whatever Miroku." Sango got out of Miroku's car and headed for the recording studio entrance.  
  
"Did you have fun last night Sango?" Miroku smiled innocently.  
  
"I did...until you showed up, fucking stalker. I can't even go to a club without seeing you," Sango mumbled as they walked into the recording studio, and met up with both bands.  
  
"'Bout time you guys got here." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Sango asked her band mates.  
  
"You really need to check your answering machine, darling." Kirara answered.  
  
"C'mon Miroku, we've got some songs to practice before Sesshomaru shows us his big surprise." Shippo said.  
  
"Please don't say Sesshomaru, big, and surprise, in the same sentence, please." Inuyasha said, he still couldn't look his brother in the eye without saying "ew".  
  
"Shut it and just get into the booth." Sesshomaru glared at his brother, as he went into the recording booth. The band got their instruments while the others sat back and listened.  
  
"Try "I miss you" first." Sesshomaru said.

Miroku gave him a thumbs up, and started on the drums.

(I miss you miss you)  
  
(Kouga)  
  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want   
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloweenn on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends  
  
(I miss you I miss you)  
(I miss you I miss you)  
  
(Inuyasha)  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness   
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted   
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head

Kouga:(I miss you miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head

Kouga:(I miss you miss you)  
  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head

Kouga:(I miss you miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head

Kouga:(I miss you miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head

Kouga:(I miss you miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head

Kouga:(I miss you miss you)  
  
(Kouga)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
I miss you (miss you miss you)  
(I miss you miss you)  
  
The girls started clapping, and Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Great. "The Anthem" next," He commanded.

Inuyasha started out on the guitar.  
  
(Inuyasha)  
It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same  
  
And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there it only made me see  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you  
  
"Go to college, a university, get a real job,"  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want   
I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind  
  
Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, no I don't ever wanna be  
  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you   
  
(Miroku)  
Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again  
  
(Inuyasha)  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me,   
you, don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up,   
y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem   
Everybody:(Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem   
Everybody:(Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem   
Everybody:(Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem  
  
"Great, last song for the day. How about 'Hold On'" Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a thumbs up, and then mouthed "ewww"  
  
(Inuyasha)  
This world, This world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
Your mothers gone and your father hits you  
This pain you can not bare  
  
(Shippo)  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
(Miroku)  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
  
(Inuyasha)  
Your days, you say they're way too long,  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all, Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
But you don't want to know more  
You're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to know more  
  
(Shippo)  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go through  
  
(Kouga)  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching its not over  
Hold on  
  
(Inuyasha)  
What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching its not over  
  
(Miroku)  
Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
Hold on, it gets better than you know  
Hold on  
  
They got a standing ovation from the girls, and even Sesshomaru was impressed.  
  
"That was the best you guys have done so far," Sesshomaru started when everyone was in the same room again. "Anyway, time for my big news."  
  
"He said big, it is even worse when **he** says it!" Inuyasha groaned, and only got the finger from Sess.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying. Since you two bands are the newest members of the Shikon No Tama record lable, and apparantly the most popular. We believe a tour is in order. So in one month, both bands will be going on a world tour...together."

* * *

So how was it. The first song is Blink 182's I miss you. and the last two are by Good Charolett (The greatest punk band in the universe) The first one is "The Anthem" the last one is "Hold On".  
  
Next chapter: "Carried Away"  
  
Once again thanx 2 my beta lovinsesshomaruisnteasy. and 2 all my reviewers love ya.


	4. Carried Away

Disclaimer:Don't own Inu (teardrop)  
  
and thanks 2 my super cool beta lovinsesshomaruisnteasy  
  
Chapter 3: Carried Away  
  
"Seriously!?! A world tour!!!! Like around the world!?!?!?!?!" Rin squealed and jumped around the recording studio.  
  
"Yes Rin. Your first stop will be in America, California I think. And then we'll work our way back to Tokyo," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yay! We're going on a tour! We're going on a tour!! Wait...hey Kag, we still haven't gone shopping for your wedding dress." Sango said turning to her best friend.  
  
"Shopping!!" Rin and Kilala squealed in unison. Kagome shifted nervously in her seat, and stared at the floor. Inuyasha put one arm around her shoulders and mumbled "just do it" in her ear.  
  
"YOU DID SLEEP WITH HER!!" Kouga yelled, making everyone in the room stare at him like he was high.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T YOU ASS!!!" Inuyasha yelled back, starting a yelling match between the two canine youkai. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and inserted ear plugs into his ears.  
  
"THERE'S NOT GONNA BE A WEDDING!!" Kagome yelled over the two.Suddenly the room went silent and all eyes were on the girl. The silence was broken by the sound of Kagome's muffled sobs.   
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but was pushed out of his seat and onto the floor by Sango, Rin, and Kilala.  
  
"He-he... cheated on me."Kagome wailed.  
  
"Kag are you sure? If someone told you they could just be lying." Kilala reassured.  
  
"We fucking walked in on them." Inuyasha barked from the floor. (no pun intended) (sorta) (OK definite pun)  
  
"Well that's always one way to know that he's been cheating on you..." Rin mumbled.  
  
"I was such an idiot, I should have noticed something was wrong. He suddenly started coming home late and was overly happy for a guy who wasn't getting any," Kagome sniffed.  
  
"Kag, it's alright, you were in love. That has to be reason enough!!" Sango comforted her friend.  
  
"Yeah Kag, we're he-eep!" Kilala was pushed out of her seat and suddenly made friends with the floor, courtesy of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey I was in the middle of something you jerk!!" Kilala screeched from her place on the floor.  
  
"So was I- when you three attacked me!" Inuyasha countered only to be cut off again by Kouga pushing him onto the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!"  
  
"Kagome I promise you I will always be here for you," Kouga said wrapping his arms around a wide eyed Kagome, "from now on you are my w-" Kouga met the floor.  
  
"You two should get acquainted." Inuyasha took Kouga's place. "Give her some time to recover will ya, ass wipe??" Inuyasha barked at Kouga "Anyway Kagome how about we -"  
  
"Have a girls night out!!" Rin squealed pushing Inuyasha to the floor again.  
  
"That's it, I give up! I'm staying on the floor!"Inuyasha grumbled, but no one was listening.  
  
"Thanks for the offer you guys, but I just wanna go home and bury myself in ice cream and watch telemundo." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Hey Kag, where are you gonna live,cuz you can always stay with one of us." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks girls, but I'm staying with Inuyasha, he was there for me all of yesterday." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who only "fehed"

* * *

"Do you have any ice cream?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they came into the Entrance Hall of his mansion that was lit by a huge crystal chandelier. From the entrance hall you came upon a huge spiral staircase that led to the first floor, which belonged to Miroku, and led all the way to the fourth floor. (second floor is Inuyasha's. Third is Shippo's and fourth is Kouga's, then the attic)  
  
"Yeah,I think so" Inuyasha said, already leading the way to the ground floor kitchen. Upon first walking in, to the right would be the game room, living room and the den. To the left would be the kitchen and the library, which took up most of the floor (surprised? so am I). The attic was mostly for storage and the basement was for practice, along with another room on the ground floor .  
  
"OK, what flavor?" Inuyasha said opening the freezer.  
  
"Whatcha got?" Kagome asked taking a seat on the island in the middle of the room.  
  
"French vanilla, butter pecan, duce de leche, (best flavor in the world) strawberry, and chocolate. You pick." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Gosh, and I thought girls were the only ones who drowned their pain in ice cream...hmm... this is a chocolate moment." Inuyasha took out the Haggen daze and two spoons.   
  
"Please say you weren't serious about the Telemundo thing."  
  
"So where's the biggest T.V in this place?" Kagome smiled at him, and Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"You know I'm only being nice because you're heartbroken."  
  
"I know and I plan on using that to my full advantage." Kagome said with a grin.  
  
"Feh. The best t.v is upstairs, plasma, but the biggest is in the game room."  
  
"Plasma! Plasma!" Kagome squealed with a grin.   
  
"You're supposed to be depressed remember."  
  
"Right," Kagome's grin faded and her voice turned hollow. "Plasma,plasma." Inuyasha chuckled at the girl.  
  
"C'mon, follow me."Inuyasha led her up the stairs and headed for the second floor, but a sound coming from Miroku's room just as they were passing the first floor stopped them. _'I thought he said he was going to a club.'  
_  
"Hey follow me, but be quiet." Inuyasha warned Kagome and led her to Miroku's bedroom.   
  
"Mmhmm."Kagome nodded and followed him to Miroku's room and the source of the hushed voices.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened the door to the darkened room, only lit by the glow of the T.V, showing the Titanic. (I hate that movie. It was a waste of 3 hours of my life, I was just sitting there mentally chanting "will somebody die already!!") Sitting on the bed was Miroku and... Sango, practically cuddling and completely oblivious to Inuyasha and Kagome. At least until Inuyasha ran up behind them and wrapped his arms around both of them.  
  
"Oh guys, I didn't know you cared. Aww, group hug everybody." Inuyasha hugged them while Kagome was practically on the floor laughing.   
  
"Get out"Miroku said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sango are you drunk!?!" Kagome giggled out.  
  
"Sango, how could you do this to me!" Inuyasha gasped over dramatically, "I thought I was your only one. We had something special!!!!" He did the over dramatic sigh and put his hand on his forehead sending Kagome into another fit of giggles.  
  
"C'mon Inu...I think we...should leave the..lovers alone." Kagome got out through her giggles. And ducked a pillow that came from an overly innocent looking Sango's direction.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha," Miroku said as Inuyasha and Kagome were leaving the room.  
  
"What."  
  
"Lock your doors."Miroku smiled innocently.  
  
"Feh."

* * *

"So where's the T.V.?" Kagome asked as she followed Inuyasha down the hall on his floor.  
  
"My room." Kagome stopped and stared at Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. (so sexy)  
  
"Hey, you think I would try something? Don't flatter yourself. You coming or not." Inuyasha snorted and opened one of the doors on his floor.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome blushed lightly, but went in the room none-the-less.  
  
Saying that it was freaking huge would be an understatement. The walls were red with golden borders. In the middle of the room was a king sized four-poster bed with red silk sheets and two swords hanging over the bed. There was even a fireplace and a balcony. On the wall directly in front of the bed was a huge flat screen plasma T.V that took up most of the wall. In one corner he had a black flat screen computer, and a couple of couches were spread around the room. there was an archway across from the bed that lead to some other part of his room.  
  
"Make yourself comfy, I'll be in the movie room if you need me." Inuyasha said making his way to the door.  
  
"What, your leaving? Why?"   
  
"There is no way in hell I'm watching a soap opera,especially not one in another language."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm watching a Spanish soap opera."Inuyasha pouted as Kagome searched for her favorite channel.  
  
Inuyasha huffed, but wrapped his arms around her waist, considering their position, it was pretty much the only place to put his arms. Since Kagome decided there was no way in hell she was going to stay alone and Inuyasha wouldn't watch it, she did the only thing any woman in her position would do...she sat on him. His lap to be exact.   
  
As soon as Inuyasha had taken a seat she decided to take one...on his lap. And he couldn't push her off because she would fall on the floor. And he couldn't lift her up because of her arms which were tightly wrapped around his neck.   
  
"You'll love it Inuyasha, these soap operas are so sad."  
  
"And they're supposed to make you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, you'll love it."  
  
"Feh."

* * *

"Maria! NO!"  
  
"Calm down will ya?"  
  
"But how could he do that to her?"  
  
"You're such a baby."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey, that show was awesome OK."  
  
"You don't know what they were saying."Kagome yawned and stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"Neither did you." Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate but Miroku skidded past the door and crashed into something down the hall, and ran back into the room, with Sango right behind him who had her cell phone in her ear.  
  
"It's true!!!!" Sango squealed into the phone as soon as she saw their position. Inuyasha and Kagome could hear two squeals on the other line of the phone.  
  
"What's true?" Kagome looked between the panting Miroku and the overly excited Sango.  
  
"So it's not true?" Miroku asked, and they heard two identical "oh man"'s from the phone. For a minuet Kagome was reminded of her giggling school friends.  
  
"What are you two babbling about?" Inuyasha growled, unconsciously tightening his hold on Kagome's waist.  
  
"Channel 4, now!!" Sango urged and Kagome changed the channel only to see the Quizno's subs commercial. (That is one terrifying, what nightmares are made of, type commercial.)  
  
"You wanted us to see deformed rodents sing about sandwiches that are probably made of their kind?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Shh, the news is back." Miroku said.  
  
The overly perky anchor-woman, let out a fake laugh at a corny joke that one of the reporters made, and smiled widely to the camera showing off her pearly whites.  
  
"Oh Bob, that was hilarious. And now onto our entertainment news. Our top story: lead singer and guitarist for the group 'Down the Rabbit Hole', a very popular all girl group, Kagome Higurashi, and lead singer and guitarist of 'Demonic Soul', also a very popular new group, Inuyasha Shiro, seem to be the newest star couple. Eyewitnesses saw them going into an apartment building, with Inuyasha carrying Kagome over his shoulder, and it was reported that they weren't seen out of the building for many hours. There have also been many accounts of this new couple together." The picture of Inuyasha carrying Kagome into her apartment building appeared on the screen.   
Kagome gasped and almost fell out of Inuyasha's lap, if it wasn't for his arms wrapped around her waist. The anchor continued.  
  
"We here at channel four wish the new couple the best of luck. In other news Jennifer Lopez got married and divorced in the same day, now back to you Bob." (I know, it's mean, but I don't care)  
  
"SO!?!" Sango screeched still holding the phone to her ear.  
  
"Yes Sango, we've been trying to hide it, but nothing gets past you guys." Inuyasha said in a monotone. Sango and Miroku were too busy gaping at them to notice the sarcasm, or to notice Kagome's shocked expression.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a light pinch and a look that said, 'play along'.  
  
"DOG SHIT!!!" The roar rang out from the top floor, followed by slamming, then in a matter of seconds Kouga was standing in front of the door.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN!?!?!?!?!!?! I SHOULD-" He was cut off by Rin and Kirara running into the room, pushing him to the floor. Kirara was still holding her cell phone to her ear.  
  
"IT'S TRUE!!!" They both squealed.  
  
"Weren't you two at Kirara's house, which is miles away from here?" Sango looked at the two panting girls.  
  
"About that...yeah, we might have caused one or two....or twelve "minor" accidents on the way here." Both girls smiled innocently while everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"No, it's not true." Kagome said. "Do you guys honestly believe everything you see on t.v?"   
  
"Duh" Rin said, then got smacked on the back of the head by Sango. "I mean, NO!"  
  
"You guys are all idiots." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, my "girlfriend" and I were busy."  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rin giggled.  
  
"After what we saw with you and Sesshomaru, we wouldn't do anything you would do." Kagome smiled at her friend who gave her the finger.  
  
"By the way, he wants us in tomorrow at 9, he wants a longer session. I aways thought touring would be fun." Rin said with a pout.  
  
"We'll be there." Inuyasha said trying to send them all telepathic "get out NOW" messages. (I've tried that, doesn't work)  
  
"If you lay one hand on her I promise I will kill you mutt face." Kouga growled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Your insults hurt me deeply Kouga. Anyway why would I want to put a hand on that wench." Inuyasha made a disgusted face.  
  
"I'm right here, you JERK!!" Kagome yelled the last part into Inuyasha's overly sensitive ears.  
  
"Anyway, see y'all in the morning." Miroku said, pushing everyone else out the door.  
  
"Bye Kag. So Rin, what happened with you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked the girl as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So, if it was on the news, what do you think the odds will be that our beloved manager already heard?"Kagome said to Inuyasha once they were alone.  
  
"Oh man, I can practically hear him now." Inuyasha said and did a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru's emotionless voice. "I thought I told you that you two shouldn't have publicized relationships-"  
  
"-You two are supposed to look as though you're always single, that way you have more of a sex appeal thing going!!" Sesshomaru said to the two young adults in front of him.  
  
"Oh my God, I could've sworn I just heard a raise in his voice, and could it be...anger in his eyes. Sesshomaru, are those, and I gasp at the thought, emotions?" Inuyasha faked shock and had everyone in the recording studio laughing.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother, but the glare turned into a smirk.  
  
"Everyone say thanks to Inuyasha, because now you have a 10 hour practice session."

* * *

again thanks 2 my super cool beta lovinsesshomaruisnteasy  
  
Review please!! 


	5. Things That Go Maon in the Dark

IMPORTANT-ish, OK not really, just wanted to get your attention, he he: if u were paying really really really close attention to last chapter you'll notice that Inuyasha and Kagome have been acting really weird and if you looked really close at the part with the news thing, you'll notice how they talk after Sango and Miroku and everybody else left. Well if you were hoping for answers, you'll have yo wait for next chapter. If anything, this chapter may confuse you even more.  
  
thanks 2 my super cool beta lovinsesshomaruisnteasy. I know how many spelling errors I make. And thanks 4 dealing with them all.   
  
And to devilblondie: NOOOOOO!! NOT THE KITTY!!!!! My one true weakness, cats. Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Things That Go Moan In The Dark  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------

"Can't....feel....fingers."  
  
"Can't....feel....arms."  
  
"Can't...feel....voice box."  
  
"You could feel your voicebox before?" Sango said, and all eyes turned to Kagome.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"There was a point?" Kirara said, earning a glare from the girl.  
  
"Yes, and it is that Inuyasha is one dead dog."  
  
"I would normally jump at the chance to mutilate Inuyasha but I don't think I could even lift my arm for more than 10 seconds." Kirara groaned when she tried to move her arm in an effort to prove her point.  
  
All the girls were sitting in Kagome's room, that was pretty much like Inuyasha's, except that the flat screen was only a little over half the size of her wall, her room was cream and blue, and she didn't have the archway. Everyone decided to go to the mansion, because:  
  
A) It's the closest to the recording studio, and,  
  
B) There is only so much driving a person can do when you can't move your arms.  
  
Even Sesshomaru was around here somewhere.  
  
"I'm gonna get some ice packs. I'll be right back."Kagome said as she got up to leave the room.  
  
She flew down the stairs ignoring the protest from her leg muscles, after all, Sesshomaru was the embodiment of Satan, and wouldn't let them sit down while they were playing.  
  
_'And all because of his jackass of a brother. Inuyasha you jerk. Just had to open your big mouth.'_ Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts of ways to disembowel Inuyasha that she didn't notice the person in front of her, until she ran into them.  
  
"Oh sorry I wasn't paying atten-" _'Speak of the jerk.'  
_  
"Oh it's you."Kagome said in a monotone as she glared at the dog-eared demon in front of her.   
  
"I know I'm hot Kagome, but could you at least try to keep your hormones under control?" Inuyasha asked with a conceited smirk.  
  
"I swear if I could lift my hands I would purify your ass so fast it would make your head spin," (She's still a miko in this fic by the way.) Kagome replied icily.   
  
"Aw, what's the matter, Kag-chan can't lift her arms?Poor baby." Inuyasha cooed in a baby voice, putting his arms around her and pinning hers to her sides. All Kagome could do was glare.  
  
"You jerk." Kagome seethed.  
  
"But you love me." He said and lowered his head to her neck. "Right?"   
  
Any response Kagome would have had was swallowed by the moan that escaped her lips when he started nipping and sucking at her pulse.  
  
----------------------------------------

"Where is she, she's been gone for 20 minutes!!" Rin ranted to the other girls in the room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm bored. I'm gonna give myself a tour." Kirara said hopping off Kagome's bed.  
  
"Me too." Sango said as she got up and stretched.  
  
"Whatever." Rin muttered following the other girls. They all walked to the stairs, where they separated as Kirara went upstairs and Rin and Sango headed downstairs. Sango left Rin at the first floor, and Rin made her way to the basement.

---------------------------------------

"We shouldn't." Kagome panted out.   
  
"I know." Inuyasha said as he sat her on the table in middle of the kitchen, and stood between her legs.  
  
"What if Sesshomaru finds us." She said with a moan as he nipped at her neck then kissed his way up to her ear.  
  
"Then he'll kill us."He whispered huskily into her ear, and growled appreciatively at the spike in her scent.  
  
"You were...suppossed to say...he wouldn't." Kagome panted out.  
  
"What, it's the truth."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me" Kagome grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was frantic at first, but became passionate as it continued. Inuyasha ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which he got, his tongue ravaged her mouth before coming to play with hers. Kagome moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist.

-----------------------------------

"Oh I didn't know you were down here." Rin said as she walked into the basement/ mini recording studio.  
  
"I can leave if you're busy." She said, already heading for the door.  
  
"Don't. I can never be too busy for you." Sesshomaru said wrapping his arm around her thin waist, his lips crashing onto hers.

---------------------------

"Hey Miroku? You busy?" Sango asked as she knocked on Miroku's bedroom door.  
  
"Just hold on a second." Came the muffled reply from behind the door.  
  
"I really don't wanna know what you're doing, but could you hurry it up?" Sango grumbled. A few seconds later Miroku opened the door and leaned on the frame.  
  
"What's up Sango?"  
  
"Do you have the second X-men movie?"   
  
"Yeah, c'mon in."

--------------------------------

Kirara was aimlessly wandering around the third floor hall. Too deep in thought to even notice anything about her surroundings, until she bumped into something soft, but hard at the same time. She looked up, and red eyes met emerald green ones.  
  
"Oh hey Ship."  
  
"Kira! What are you doing up here? I thought you girls were hanging out with Kagome."  
  
"We were, but she went to get ice about half an hour ago, and we haven't seen her since." Kirara said as she and Shippo strolled down the hall.  
  
"That's weird, Inuyasha went downstairs to get us some Ramen about half an hour ago too." Shippo thought out loud.  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"It's Inuyasha and Kagome. They would jump at the chance to dismember each other, I doubt they're doing anything like...that."  
  
-----------------------------------

"Oh gods Inuyasha!!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha nipped and sucked at the pulse on her neck. Her hands that were tangled in his hair moved up to rub the base of his ear, a low purr started in his chest and Kagome could feel his....excitment pressed against her inner thigh.  
  
"Oi!!" They heard the yell coming from the grand hall, which was only a few feet from the kitchen. Both of their thoughts ran along the same line: _'Oh shit!'_ They quickly tried to untangle themselves, but the person was already in the room.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WOMAN!!" Just had to be Kouga --. Currently, to Kagome's discomfort, Inuyasha was standing between her legs, and she was still trapped on the table. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and Inuyasha's hand was on her cheek.   
  
"Well Kagome, I don't see anything in your eye." Inuyasha said, pretending to look in her eye.  
  
"Oh, thanks Inuyasha, you're so helpful." Kagome said playing along.  
  
"Here let me help you off there." Inuyasha said, lifting Kagome off the table. "We'll finish this later," He whispered for her ears alone. Kagome almost moaned out loud.  
  
"Mm-hmm."

-----------------------------------------

Rin was pressed onto the table with the sound controls. Sesshomaru was on top of her kissing her neck. He was slowly making his way to her lips, nipping and kissing her skin.  
  
He seized her lips in a bruising kiss, and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Rin...giggled.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled out of the kiss and stared at Rin with curious golden eyes.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked, eying her suspiciously.  
  
"I'm about to screw the hottest, and most eligible bachelor in Japan....and there are buttons poking me in the back." Rin said then burst out laughing, even Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
"Then I suggest we move this to my room," he whispered into her ear huskily. Rin giggled again, but nodded. Sesshomaru lifted her up bridal style and headed to his room, on Inuyasha's floor. (OK just to clarify, he doesn't live with them, but he has his own room for when he visits. Cuz after all they are related)  
  
He made it to Inuyasha's floor, when a loud click echoed through the house and then everything went black.

-------------------------------------

"Move over, your bed's big enough."   
  
"But I can't see the T.V"  
  
"Yes you can, now... Move...OVER!" Sango said and pushed Miroku off the bed.  
  
"Oww, I landed on my face." Was Miroku's muffled reply from the floor.  
  
"Maybe now it'll look better." She smirked.  
  
"You are-" The lights flickered, and then everything blacked out.

-------------------

Laughter rang throughout the entire third floor, coming from the girl currently pinned to the wall.   
  
"Stop...I can't...breath." Kirara said, as she erupted into another laughing fit.  
  
"I told you I still remembered your ticklish spots." Shippo chuckled at the girl as she tried to push him off of her.  
  
"You are evil Shippo." She gasped out. Shippo had chased her down the hall and now she was pressed up against the wall.   
  
"Thanks, I tr-" The loud click cut him off, then the lights went out.

----------------------------------------

Kagome stood in front of the fridge looking for the forgotten ice packs, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ear. "Kouga's gone, how 'bout we finish what we started now." He lightly nibbled on her earlobe. Kagome spun around in his arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
"How about we do." She whispered to him when the kiss ended.  
  
Inuyasha lifted her up and through her over his shoulder and headed to his room. He only made it to the second floor when the lights flickered, then completely went off.  
  
"Shit! Inu, whatever you do don't trip!! What just happened??"  
  
"I dunno." Inuyasha said as she put her back on the ground. Kagome blinked furiously as her human eyes tried to adjust to the dark, but it was futile. She looked over to where Inuyasha would be, but only saw to glowing golden orbs. She snorted at the sight.  
  
"Oi, bitch, what's so funny?" Inuyasha growled playfully.  
  
"Your eyes are glowing, and you have no body." She giggled before glaring at him. "And I told you not to call me bitch."  
  
"But you're my bitch." He growled again.  
  
"In your dreams!!" She giggled out.  
  
"So, you are the one visiting me in my dreams at night!!"

"You wish."

"I don't wish for what's already mine." He growled and pinned her against the nearest wall, his lips crashing onto hers. His tongue ravaged her mouth while he pressed his body closer to hers.  
  
When the kiss ended he kissed and nibbled his way down to her neck then back up to her ear. He stopped at her ear and nibbled on the lobe.  
  
"You are my bitch." He whispered into her ear huskily.  
  
"Mm-hmm" Inuyasha smirked at her and crashed his lips to hers in a breath-taking kiss, that made Kagome go weak at the knees, she was only held up by Inuyasha's body pressed firmly against hers.  
  
When the kiss ended Inuyasha looked down at the panting girl. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and slightly puffy. Inuyasha smirked at his handy work.  
  
"It's good that you know it."

-------------------------

"Fluffy!!!" Rin squealed when the lights went out, and tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru would've growled at Rin's favorite pet name for him, if that didn't require the ability to breathe. And Rin was currently squeezing his wind-pipe.  
  
"Can't... breathe."  
  
"Oh sorry." She released her hold on his neck and looked up to smile at him, and "eek"ed.  
  
"You're glowing."  
  
"It's only my eyes. We've been sleeping together for months and you still didn't notice?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's a youkai thing; near perfect sight in the dark, although neko yokai have better sight."  
  
"Oh" Rin stared at his eyes until a noise coming from down the hall caught her attention.  
  
"Did you hear that?" She asked Sesshomaru, peering into the darkness.   
  
"Yeah, let's see what it is." Sesshomaru answered, carrying Rin to wards the sounds.  
  
"Is that...moaning?" Rin arched an eyebrow. "Wait... I know that voice."  
  
"Oh god Inuyasha." The voice moaned from down the hall.  
  
"EWWWWWWWW!!!!! KAGOME AND INUYASHA!!!!EWWW!!!!!!" Rin screeched and Sesshomaru put his hand over her eyes.  
  
"Little girls should not see what's going on down there."  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru. And if she were a little girl, that would make you a pedophile." The voice came from a pair of levitating golden eyes that were coming closer to Sesshomaru and Rin. "And we weren't doing that...yet." Inuyasha growled at his brother.  
  
"Sure, anyway. Rin and I'll go to the basement to try to get the lights back on." Sesshomaru said, making his way pass his brother.  
  
"And Kag and I'll stay here and-"  
  
"Please don't tell us, for the sake of my innocence, don't tell us what you are gonna do. At least you two won't still be virgins by the time the night's over." Rin smirked in the general direction of the two.  
  
"NOT A VIRGIN!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, but they were already halfway down the stairs.  
  
"So-" Inuyasha's lips crashed onto Kagome's, silencing her.  
  
---------------------------------

"Ow, that was my foot."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"You stepped on my foot, rubbing my ass won't make it feel better Miroku." Sango ground out. _'Come a little closer, so I can KILL YOU!!!'  
_  
"C'mon, let's try to find the others, I think Kirara went up to the third floor." Sango said as she started to feel her way to the door.  
  
"Uh...that's definitely not the doorknob Sango."  
  
"Ack! Sorry Miroku." A dark blush stained Sango's cheeks, and she was definitely thankful that Miroku couldn't see it.  
  
"Found it!" Sango yelled and opened the door. Miroku followed her voice and "accidentally" bumped into her.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes my beautiful butterfly."  
  
"STOP WALKING INTO ME SO YOU CAN COP A FEEL!!!!" Sango yelled as they blindly headed toward the stairs  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"No the first time was an accident, maybe even the second, third and fourth time. And I'd let the fifth slide, even if it wasn't an accident, BUT NOT THE SIXTH!!" Sango yelled as they started to climb the stairs and tried not to fall on their faces.

------------------------

"You hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, someone's downstairs. Can't hear what they're saying though." Shippo said to Kirara.  
  
"Wanna check it out?" Kirara didn't even wait for an answer as she grabbed Shippo's hand and dragged him to the stairs.  
  
"Hey is that Sango, and Miroku?" Shippo pointed to the two people blindly coming up the stairs.

------------------------------------

"Remind me to never let you walk behind me. Light or d-AHHH!!" Sango let out a blood curling scream when two pairs of glowing red and green floating eyes came into view, heading to wards them. The owner of the red eyes screamed too, while both guys just stared, dumbfounded.  
  
"Sango! It's just us!!" Shippo yelled over the screaming girls, making Sango and Kirara stop.  
  
"Oh. Wait, Kirara, you can see in the dark, why were you screaming?"  
  
"I saw your face." Kirara smirked when Sango gave her the finger.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Inuyasha said as he came running up the stairs, holding Kagome bridal style.  
  
"Yeah, we heard screaming." Kagome said looking at the floating red and green eyes.  
  
"Oh, that was nothing." Miroku reassured.  
  
"What took you guys so long? We could've been screaming bloody murder and you wouldn't have been here to save us." Kirara grumbled at the pair.  
  
"We would've been here sooner, but we were....preoccupied." Kagome stumbled, fighting down her blush.  
  
"So if it's nothing, we're gonna go back downstairs." INUYAHSA said, already heading back to his floor.  
  
"Well, we'll come too!" Miroku said, already trailing behind Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"NO! I mean why would you want to do that? It's just going to be us, standing in the dark doing nothing, absolutely nothing." Kagome said, faking innocence.  
  
"Sure, it would be pretty boring." Kirara sent a 'you owe me' look to Kagome, who sent a thankful look back.   
  
"OK then, see ya when the power's back."

-------------------------------------------

Kagome was dropped onto the bed in Inuyasha's room. Seconds later Inuyasha was on top of her, straddling her waist, raining hundreds of open mouth kisses down her neck, and collar bone, Every once in a while he would stop to nip or suck at the skin. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the ethereal glow of the street lights that shined through the window.  
  
His hands started creeping under her shirt when she flipped him over and straddled his waist.  
  
"My turn." she whispered into his ear seductively, her warm breath making his ear go into a twitching fit. She lightly kissed his lips, but when his tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked her bottom lip she broke away from the kiss, and smiled at his disappointed look.  
  
She very slowly made a trail of kisses up his jaw bone, then chin, then back dawn to his neck. While her fingers were busy unbuttoning his shirt. When Inuyasha's hand ran up her thigh, she stopped them and placed both of his hands above his head.  
  
"Sorry love, you have to keep your hands to yourself. It's my play time." She purred out.  
  
"You should hurry up the playtime, or else this will be very short." Inuyasha said huskily and thrust his hips up for emphasis.  
  
Kagome smirked at him and ground her hips to his, making Inuyasha moan her name.  
  
"I wasn't kidding Kagome." Inuyasha growled out, moving his hands back to her legs.  
  
"Neither was I, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she brought her lips down on his, in a kiss that ended all too soon because of the sound of the door.   
  
Inuyasha thanked every god he knew that it was Miroku, instead of someone who could see in the dark.  
  
"Hey you guys in here?" Miroku said, making his way into Yasha's room, and tripping over everything on the floor in the process.  
  
"Yeah, what do ya want?" Inuyasha said fighting down a growl and the incredible urge to kill the person who interrupted them.  
  
"Don't be so rude." Kagome scolded and only received a "feh"  
  
"So what is it Miroku?" Inuyasha said in fake politeness, as he sat up and placed Kagome on his lap.  
  
"When are the lights coming back on? Shouldn't someone go see about it?" Miroku said, before a "THUMP" and a now in-pain Miroku groaned from the floor.  
  
"Weren't Sesshomaru and Rin supposed to do that?" Kagome said and looked over to the "floating" amber orbs.   
  
"But that was almost an hour ago. Maybe he died. C'mon, if he's dead I wanna be the first to poke him." Kagome didn't even need light to know that Inuyasha was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Miroku, just stay here, and try not to hurt yourself." Inuyasha said, getting up and tossing Kagome over his shoulder.  
  
"You know, there are other ways to carry people." Kagome mumbled as she drummed her fingers on his back.  
  
"But I get a nicer view this way." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Perv." Kagome's only response was a light slap on her ass.

----------------------------------------

By the time they had gotten to the basement, Inuyasha had to put Kagome down, since she was gonna kick him in the balls unless he removed his hand from her ass.  
  
"You know it would be better if I carried you, since your pathetic human eyes can't see in the dark." Inuyasha grumbled to Kagome as he lead her to wards the basement door.  
  
"You know, it would be... but since you can't keep your hands to yourself, I'd rather walk." Kagome shot back.  
  
They were too busy arguing to notice the...uh...noises coming from the basement.  
  
"Jerk," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha opened the door to the basement, and guided her down the stairs to the second door.  
  
"Wen-" Inuyasha's retort was cut short as he caught sight of the scene in front of him.  
  
Sesshomaru, who was shirtless, had Rin, who was only in her bra and underwear, pinned to the wall, hungrily nipping at her collar bone. Rin had her arms draped over his shoulders, and her head was thrown back in ecstasy, while both of her legs were wrapped around his waist.  
  
Inuyasha covered Kagome's eyes with one hand, and covered his own with the other.  
  
"Little girls should not be doing what's going on down there." He mocked loud enough for both of them to hear.  
  
It's amazing how fast two people could separate when other people walk in on them.  
  
"EWWWWW!!! SESSHOMARU AND RIN!!!! EWWW!!!!" Kagome screeched, trying to keep her laughter under control.  
  
"Are you two quite done?" Sesshomaru glared menacingly at the two.  
  
"Wait, I've got one more...At least you two won't still be virgins by the time the night's over. Oh, wait, too late for that." Inuyasha burst out laughing, still not daring to move his hand from either his or Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Can you guys just turn on the lights so we can leave and you two can go back to...I'm just gonna stop now, for the sake of mental scarring." Inuyasha said, making Kagome burst out in a new fit of giggles.

-----------------------------------------

The power, along with Rin and Sesshomaru's clothes, was back on in no time. (Leaving a very happy Kagome and Inuyasha) But by the time the whole house had power it was about 2 A.M. So everyone decided to sleepover.

------------------------------------------

"NO"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Nah ah."  
  
"What if-"  
  
"Never gonna happen."  
  
"I promise-"  
  
"Sorry Miroku, never gonna sleep in the same room, let alone, the same bed as you."   
  
"But I'll keep my hands to myself."  
  
"Not even if hell froze over. Just give it up Miroku." Sango said, glaring at him. "So can I get the shirt so I can go to my room now?"  
  
"Fine." Miroku said searching for a shirt for Sango to sleep in.  
  
"I fully respect your answer Sango, but please think about it, I promise not to touch you in any way that you would find inappropriate." Miroku said as he handed her the shirt.  
  
"Well then that would mean that you wouldn't touch me at all." Sango said to Miroku, snatching the shirt.  
  
"Oh and Miroku." Sango said overly nicely.  
  
"Yes my sweet."   
  
"Move your hand...NOW!!"

---------------------------

"Oh god Rin! I love yoga!!!"   
  
A/N: Err, skipping Sesshomaru and Rin.

------------------------------

"So how about we pick up where we left off." Inuyasha whispered huskily to Kagome who lay beneath him.  
  
"Sorry Yasha. Really late, really sleepy. And the mood is gone, plus we seem to "pick up where we left off" too much." Kagome grumbled sleepily.  
  
"Like there was a mood before." Inuyasha grumbled but rolled off of her anyway. Kagome mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Testosterone driven pig' and tried to get off Inuyasha's bed. But the arm around her waist had other ideas.  
  
"Where are you going?" He mumbled into her hair.  
  
"Bathroom, and to steal one of your shirts. And maybe cut off a lock of your hair to sell on E-bay." She said semi-sarcastically.  
  
"Shirts are in the first draw on the right, bathroom's the door on the left. Touch the hair and die." Inuyasha grumbled, but moved his arm.   
  
Kagome changed, (and Inuyasha stripped to his boxers) (yummy) she climbed back into bed.After squashing any of Inuyasha's hopes of getting any that night, they finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
But not before Kagome's little announcement.  
  
"I'm visiting my family tomorrow," She mumbled as she snuggled closer to him, and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Mm-hmm"  
  
"And you're coming too. Goodnight."  
  
"WHAT!?!"

----------------------------------

Thanks to my beta, lovinsesshomaruisnteasy. and I love all of your reviews good and bad!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: ONCE, TWICE, SOLD 


	6. OncetwiceSOLD!

HIYA!!! I LOVE YOU ALL, ESPECIALLY MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! AND OF COURSE LOVINSESSHOMARUISNTEASY, THANKS 4 BEING THE BESTESS BETA IN THE WORLD!!  
  
Yeah, I know, it's been forever. but hey what can I say? Writer's block is a bitch. Anywho, this is gonna be a super long chapter for 2 reasons. 1) to apologize for not updating in pretty much forever. and 2) (please don't hurt me) also, since i think I've been slacking off on my Military Warfare fic, and i left it at such an evil cliffy, i won't update this fic, until i have at least two chapters of M.W done. Well the people on , have no idea what I'm talking about, they got their last update yesterday. But the people on Mediaminer haven't gotten chapter 9 for months, and work on its is still coming along very very VERY slowly. PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Once....twice... sold!!  
  
"Why am I even here?"  
  
"Because I own you."  
  
"You are one creepy woman." Inuyasha pouted as he looked out the car window.  
  
"Hey your family is here too."  
  
"And that's why I didn't want to come." Inuyasha grumbled and glared at Kagome.  
  
It had taken everyone, in both bands, Sesshomaru, and two of the mansion's demon guards to get Inuyasha into the car. And four more guards were there to hold him down so Kagome could wrestle the keys from him. In all, two guards were clawed on the face and one got a black eye.  
  
"You're just being a big baby. I don't know why you don't like your old hometown." Kagome said, trying not to kill the extremely slow driver in front of her. After all, blood wouldn't go with Inuyasha's black Lamborghini. (such a beautiful car)  
  
"Because my father and I have some issues."  
  
"My ass." Kagome scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, it's very nice." Inuyasha said leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I know. But seriously Inuyasha,I know you and your dad. The only people closer are you and your mom. What's the real reason?"  
  
"I was abused-"  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"I never fit in."  
  
"Please, you had a different girl hanging off your arm everyday, because their names had to have the same first letter as the day." Kagome said, casting a sideways glare at the smirking boy next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I miss junior high," he replied dreamily.  
  
"OLD PEOPLE SHOULD NEVER BE ALLOWED TO DRIVE!!!!" Kagome let out a very inhuman growl and honked at the slow driver taking up the whole road in their abnormally large van, in front of her. Then cut them off, getting the finger from the little old lady behind the wheel.  
  
"WELL!! ISN'T THERE A NURSING HOME LOOKING FOR YOU!?!?!" Kagome screamed out the window, then turned back to the wide eyed Inuyasha. "Well!?!"  
  
"You're scary. Anyway, I just don't like people who pretend to be your friend, and they just use you. That place is full of them." Inuyasha said as he looked out the window, the familiar buildings of their home town coming into view.  
  
"Oh...her."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"How come I always get stuck with you?"  
  
"It's a sign that we should be together."  
  
"How about I stick that stop sign up your ass if you don't move your hand." Sango said sweetly as Miroku's hand inched up her thigh.  
  
"But Sango, why can't you see that we were made for each other?" Miroku said with a sigh.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango said as she moved a little closer to him.  
  
"Yes, Sango, my love?"  
  
"There's no one else here." She whispered seductively to him, and smirked when Miroku gulped and nearly swerved off the road.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"There's probably no one else within miles." Miroku nearly moaned when she ran her hand up and down his chest.  
  
"Yeah." He replied breathlessly.  
  
"So..." She moved even closer to him.  
  
"No one." She moved her face closer to his.  
  
"Will ever know..." Miroku shivered with anticipation.  
  
"If..." She gave him a lingering kiss, then pulled away and glared at him.   
  
"I kill you and drop your bloody body in the middle of the street, because you don't know enough to keep your hands to yourself!!!!" She screeched at him.  
  
(talk about mood killer. I know I'm evil, it's one of my best qualities )  
  
"You did all of that so you could say that!?!"  
  
"Yep. HEY!! IT'S THE SHRINE!!! We're here already!?!?!" Sango squealed as Miroku parked his black Aston Martin DB9 volante. (hottest car known to human kind! It's the James Bond car!! drooooooool!!)   
  
Sango was already out the car before it even came to a complete stop. (it's a convertible.)  
  
"C'mon Miroku!! Hurry up and get OUT!!" Sango said tugging at his collar.  
  
"After what you just did. Give me minute...alone preferably."   
  
"Eww."  
  
--Links to pictures of all cars mentioned in this chapter are at the end of this chapter.----   
  
"But I hate my family."  
  
"Hey, I have no real family, so you should call yourself lucky." Shippo said as he pulled into the driveway of the mansion Kirara called home.  
  
"You practically kidnapped me, that's illegal you know." Kirara hissed as she got out of the car and walked up the huge driveway.  
  
"I didn't kidnap you,I just forced you to go somewhere against your will, and no one knows that I took you here," Shippo said as Kirara glared at him but rang the doorbell anyway.  
  
A woman with waist length blond hair and eyes, and a tail like Kirara's answered.  
  
"Hiya mom."

-------------------------------------

"Get out."  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"Not moving."  
  
"I knew I should've taken some security guards for this." Kagome grumbled as she tried unsuccessfully to yank the hanyou out of the car.  
  
"That's it, I'm pulling the ear."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kagome grabbed one of his doggy ears and pulled...really hard.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow!! Oi, wench, STOP THAT!!"Kagome only yanked harder.   
  
"My name's not wench." Her only response was a slight whimper from Inuyasha.  
  
"Say my name."  
  
"Aren't I supposed to be saying that. But we wouldn't be in a car...wait, we probably would be."  
  
"You are a perv. Now get out!!"  
  
"Can't we go to your house first?" Inuyasha pleaded and gave Kagome his best puppy dog face. Of course that wouldn't work on her, she practically pulled him out of the car by his ear, and up the front steps to the huge, white, painted mahogany front doors of the huge, white mansion.  
  
"OW!! THAT REALLY HURTS YOU KNOW!!!" Kagome blatantly ignored him and rang the doorbell.  
  
_'Why don't people ever paint mansions black, or green, or... PINK!!'_ Kagome thought as she waited for the door to open, and Inuyasha ranted in the background.  
  
She was about to ring the bell again when a beautiful woman with long obsidian hair and chocolate brown eyes with what looked liked flecks of gold at the rims, answered the door.  
  
"INUYASHA!! KAGOME!!"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Mrs. Shire!!" 

------------------------------------

"Hi Jii-chan!!" Sango said to the little old man who answered the door.  
  
"Do my old eyes deceive me. Is this my little Sango."  
  
"I'm not little any more Jii-chan." Sango said as she hugged her adoptive grandfather.  
  
"In many, many ways." Miroku muttered, standing behind Sango.  
  
Sango pulled out of the hug to glare at the black-haired man. Thankful her grandfather hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"Oh, this must be Miroku." Jii-chan said, looking him over.   
  
(not in a perverted way)  
  
"Hai, pleased to meet you." Miroku said as he gave a slight bow to the old man.  
  
"Well come in, come in. You're mother would be so happy to see you." Jii-chan said, practically pushing them into the house. 

-------------------------------------

"Now Kagome, I've told you a million times, call me okaa-san."  
  
"Gomen, okaa-san." Kagome said as she hugged the woman.  
  
"Oh mother, I'm hurt. Your own son doesn't get a hug." Inuyasha said in mock-grief.  
  
"No you don't, young man! Why haven't you called in over three months!?!" Inuyasha's mother yelled as she grabbed one of his ears and pulled him inside.  
  
"OW!! I was busy!! What about Kagome!?!"  
  
"She called last week!!!" Izayoi yelled at her son. Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome, who stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"What about Sesshomaru!?!!!" Inuyasha said as she tried to pry his mother's hand off his precious, and damaged ear.  
  
"Who do you think even told me you guys were coming!?!?!"   
  
"The tooth fairy," Inuyasha wimpered.  
  
"I think it was a rhetorical question Inuyasha," Kagome stage whispered to him.  
  
"Mother!! That really hurts!!!" Izayoi released his ears but glared at him. Hey, he may have had to whimper, and whine, but at least his ears were free. That was all that mattered, screw dignity.  
  
"You're father's been waiting for you." Izayoi said as she turned around and headed to wards her husband's study. Inuyasha tried to sneak off to the front door while everyone was distracted.   
  
"Don't even think about it Inuyasha." Izayoi said, her back still turned to him.  
  
"Stupid mother's intuition." Inuyasha grumbled and followed his mother, his ears drooping. "I really don't want to see him okaa." Inuyasha mumbled to his mother, his rage obviously building.  
  
"Oh get over it, Inuyasha. It happened so long ago." Izayoi scolded, Kagome looked between the two, completely clueless as to what was going on.  
  
"I don"t know how you of all people could get over it okaa."  
  
"He hasn't done it since."  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
"That's what I know! If I can forgive him, why can't you!?!" Izayoi raised pleading eyes to her son.  
  
"BECAUSE THOSE WERE MY LAST OREOS!!!" Kagome sweat dropped and did the anime style fall. "And because he cheated on you." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Mostly because of the oreo's right?" Izayoi asked dryly. Inuyasha's only response was a slight nod.  
  
"Look, I've forgiven him for the cheating thing. And I bought you more oreos the next day."  
  
"But those were Uh-Oh oreos. What kind of person eats someone else's last uh-oh oreos." Inuyasha whined.  
  
(The oreo thing happened with me and my mom. I almost cried.Those things are like little drops of heaven.)  
  
"Inuyasha, suck it up. Be a man." Izayoi said, as she opened the door to the study. Sesshomaru and Rin were already there, sitting in front of Inuyasha's father. He was a tall man with waist length silver hair, and looked like a cross between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; emotionless when necessary, but wore his emotions on his sleeves when he was with people he trusted.  
  
"You really should take over the family business when I'm gone, Sesshomaru." He said to his eldest son.  
  
"No thank you father, why not try the other one." Sesshomaru said impassively.  
  
"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU BASTARD!!" Inuyasha screamed from the doorway.  
  
Izayoi grabbed onto her son's ear once again. "Apologize."  
  
"Feh." She sighed and let go of his ear.  
  
"That's the best I'm gonna get out of him."  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome!! Good to see you two again." The man said cheerfully.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Outo-san," (sp?) Inu's dad got up and hugged both of them, then sat back down again.  
  
"So Inuyasha, would you like to take over the family business when I'm gone."  
  
"Nope, I'm not exactly the business type of guy." Inuyasha flopped down on the couch and Kagome joined him.  
  
"How about one of Kagome and your children?" Kagome nearly fell off the couch, Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Kagome screeched, hurting every demon in the room's hearing.  
  
"You should talk to those two about having kids." Inuyasha mumbled, half from shock, half from sexual frustration. Sesshomaru glared at him, and Rin blushed.  
  
After about an hour or two of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bickering, while their dad tried to convince one of them to take over his company after he died, which would be in a few hundred years, by the way. And Rin, Kagome, and Izayoi talking about their significant other's many MANY faults, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome took off to visit more friends and family. 

--------------------------------------

"Kirara what a surprise!!! Oh Shippo I haven't seen you in years!!" Kirara's mother hugged both of them and led them into the huge house.  
  
"Where's dad?" Kirara asked, as her mother led them to the huge living room.  
  
"Business trip, oh, he'll be so sad he missed you two. So, how is everything? Have you two finally gotten together?" Kirara and Shippo sweat dropped. Kirara's mom had been after them to get together since they were in elementary school.  
  
"No mom. I suggest you put away the wedding books." Kirara mumbled.  
  
"But you two make such an adorable couple." Her mom whined, and the two blushed a nice shade of beet red.  
  
About an hour later, a bright red Shippo and Kirara stood by the door saying there goodbyes.  
  
"See you tonight mom, we're in town for two days."  
  
"Alright, bye you two." She waved to them as they got into the car and drove off.  
  
"So, where to now?" Kirara asked Shippo.  
  
"Kagome's. Sesshomaru said for everyone to meet there."  
  
"Don't you have anyone to visit?"  
  
"After my parents died, my aunt took me in. Last year she died in a car accident." Shippo said softly.  
  
"Oh, sorry."

-------------------------------------

"Sango!!"  
  
"Okaa-san!!!" Sango squealed as she hugged the woman at the door. She had dark brown hair, with matching eyes. She looked to be in her late thirties, early forties.  
  
"Come in!! Oh you must be Miroku." Arumi said to the boy with Sango. "Sango's told me so much about you."  
  
A beet red Sango stood behind Miroku begging her mother to stop.  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"SANGO!!" The cry came from the boy standing by the entrance to the living room, smiling at his adoptive sister. Sango ran past Miroku and Arumi.  
  
"Souta!! I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!!" Sango yelled as she squeezed the life out of the poor boy. "Thank you!! You are a GOD!!"  
  
"Thanks, I try...uh Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't breathe." Sango immediatly released the boy, who took a deep breath.  
  
"Drama queen." Sango mumbled and took a look at her watch, 2:10.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"I'm sick." Souta said and started coughing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sango said, her voice full of worry. "Wait, you just coughed on me. I swear if I get sick it'll be your neck." Sango's rantings fell on deaf ears, because at that moment Souta had spotted one of the members of his favorite band.   
  
(Right next to his sister's of course)  
  
"Oh man!! Sango! Is that Miroku!!?? The Miroku!?! Drummer for 'Demonic Soul'!?!?!"  
  
"Is he looking at my ass?" Sango asked dryly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yep, thats definitely Miroku."  
  
"Cool!!" Souta went up to the drummer.  
  
"Um...can I have your-"  
  
"Souta! You're supposed to be in bed!!!"Arumi said to her son, shooing him to his room. Leaving Sango and Miroku alone.  
  
"How old is that kid?"  
  
"Um... he should be fourteen by now...Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Move you're hand."

----------------------------------

"We're here, now will you get out?!" Kagome said as she hopped out of Inuyasha's car.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled but got out of the car anyway. Kagome looked up to the shrine and groaned.  
  
"To many steps."  
  
"Feh, pathetic human." Inuyasha lifted Kagome bridal style, (to Kagome's joy) and in two leaps they were at the top of the stairs, and standing by the front door.  
  
"You can put me down now, you know." Kagome said. Inuyasha grumbled some more, but put her down anyway.  
  
"You know we won't be able to kiss while we're here right?" Kagome had to stifle a giggle at the look she got from Inuyasha. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. Then his expression did a complete 360 and changed to a smirk.  
  
Before Kagome could even register what was going on, his lips crashed onto hers in a bruising kiss. Kagome let out a small gasp and Inuyasha smirked into the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. The lack of air forced them apart.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll just have to make out here then." Inuyasha smirked and leaned in for another kiss, but Kagome's hand in his face stopped him.  
  
"I dunno why I even let you kiss me. We don't even go out."  
  
"Oh. I didn't even know you wanted a relationship." Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
"I don't, but..."  
  
"But what?" Inuyasha semi-yelled.  
  
"How about friends." Inuyasha's face went slack, and sadness crept into his eyes. But the next words she said, were the three little words every man dreams of hearing.   
  
"Friends with benefits."  
  
Before Kagome could even blink she was pinned to the front door, with Inuyasha's lips pressed firmly to hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Kagome moaned into the kiss when Inuyasha's hand went up her shirt to knead her breast through her bra.  
  
The soft click on the other side of the door went completely unnoticed by the two, that is until the door opened. And since the laws of gravity suck, they both fell inside, and onto the floor, with Inuyasha on top of Kagome.  
  
Both looked at the pair of shoes in front of them, then the legs, chest and finally the face.  
  
"Um...hiya Mama, long time no see." Kagome said against Inuyasha's mouth. "You remember Inuyasha right?" Inu's hand flew from under Kagome's shirt.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Arumi only chuckled at the two and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you think she suspects anything?"  
  
"Just shut up and get off of me." Kagome grumbled and pushed the dog demon off of her. Inuyasha helped her to her feet and stole a kiss.  
  
"We can still make out in public right?" Kagome just sighed and went into the living room.  
  
"What! I just wanted to know!!"  
  
"You're hopeless." Kagome called back, before entering the living room. Sango was sitting on the couch watching some anime when Kagome sat down next to her.  
  
"What's up Kag?"  
  
"We need to talk." 

--------------------------------

Inuyasha was still standing by the door, grinning like an idiot, when it opened and hit him in the face.  
  
"What the f-"  
  
"Language Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi said popping up out of nowhere.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"As articulate as ever, eh Inuyasha?" Shippo said, coming through the open door, followed by Kirara, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Rin. "Feh." Inuyasha a grumbled and flipped off Shippo.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Rodent."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Twerp." The girls and Sesshomaru looked back and forth between the two as they argued.  
  
"Well as much as I'm sure we all enjoy a battle of wit," Kirara said laying on the sarcasm. "I think we'll go look for Kagome and Sango." She said pulling away Rin.  
  
"Bye guys." Rin called as she was pulled into the living room, and was dumped onto the couch next to Kagome and Sango, who were deep in conversation.  
  
"Hey, watcha talking about?" Rin said, sounding a lot like a two year old.  
  
"Nothing." Sango said quickly.  
  
"Can't be nothing, because if it was then you wouldn't be saying anything. Therefore it has to be something." Kirara said wisely.  
  
"We're talking about my sex life." Kagome said in a "would-you-please go-away-so-I-can-finish-talking-to-my-"sister" kind of voice.  
  
"Spill it." Rin squealed, practically jumping on the couch.  
  
"Wait! You have a sex life, and I don't!?! Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this picture?" Kirara said, earning one of the stuffed animals that adorned the couch in her face.  
  
"So spill!!" Rin squealed again, this time shaking Kagome's arm.  
  
"OK, it's about me and Inuyasha's sex life." Kagome said, trying to keep a straight face. Both of her friends stood there, just staring at her, eyes wide, mouth gaping open, all color draining from their faces. Kagome mentally laughed and continued in her most passion filled voice.  
  
"He has the most gifted tongue in the world, and, he has a huge-" Kagome never got to finish her sentence because both of her friends finally came out of their stupor and made a mad dash for the door.  
  
"I was gonna say room, damn perverts." Kagome mumbled with a giggle.  
  
"Anyway back to what we were really talking about... Brad Pitt is way hotter than Orlando Bloom." Sango said.  
  
"No way, it's all about Orly." Kagome said with a grin, that quickly faded. "Um... Sango, we really do need to talk, It's really important." Kagome said, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"I'm alway here for ya Kag."  
  
"You remember me and Inuyasha in High School right?" Kagome said, eyes downcast.  
  
"Yeah, that on off, on off, thing you two had." Sango said nonchalantly, then it hit her._ 'Oh no Kagome, please no. He broke your heart once, don't let him do it again.'  
_  
"Well...it's on again." Kagome whispered and Sango mentally groaned. 

---------------------------

Miroku stood staring at Inuyasha, who still had that stupid grin on his face.  
  
"I know that face. Somebody got laid. Go Inuyasha!! You old dog, I didn't know you had it in you!!" Miroku slapped the dazed hanyou on the back, sending him flying forward a few feet. "How come Sango just won't do that with me?" Miroku whined.  
  
"Cuz I-" Inuyasha was cut off by Arumi, who popped up out of nowhere, yet again.  
  
"Oh there you are Inuyasha. Can you do me a favor and go with Kagome to the store for me please?'  
  
"Sure thing Ms.H, um...where is Kagome anyway."  
  
"Living room." Arumi said, as she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha went to the living room where he saw Kagome and Sango talking in hushed voices.  
  
"Oi, bitch, c'mon we have to go get something for your mom." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her outside.  
  
"You know, you could've just asked." 

-------------------------------------

"End of this week!!"  
  
"Two weeks!!"  
  
"This week!!!" Sango screeched at Miroku.  
  
"No he'll be whipped by the end of two weeks!!!!!"  
  
"How much are they betting anyway." Shippo asked, turning to Kirara, and Kouga. Rin and Sesshomaru were even taking a make-out break to watch the argument unfold.  
  
"Um...$50 I think." Kirara said with a thoughtful expression.  
  
(I really don't know the whole yen to dollar thingy so have patience with me.)   
  
"Oh, I say two days. Kagome could turn him into an obedient puppy in no time."  
  
"Two weeks!!"  
  
"One week!!"  
  
"Four days!!" Rin shouted.  
  
"Three days!!" Kirara said.  
  
"A week and a half." Kouga calmly said.  
  
"What do you think Sesshomaru?" Shippo said, and all eyes turned to said demon.  
  
"WELL!?!?" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Well, since I've know the pathetic excuse of a demon for all his life, and pretty much the same for Kagome. I'd say, by the time they get back."  
  
"Yeah right, one week!!!!"  
  
"Two weeks!!!!!"  
  
"Three days!!!"  
  
"Two days!!!!"  
  
"Four days!!!"  
  
"A week and a half!!!"  
  
"You're all pathetic. One day." 

----------------------------

"You are a shameless jerk!!" Kagome yelled as she stomped away from Inuyasha.  
  
"No I'm not. You're practically my girl, so I can do that!!"  
  
"You cannot GRAB MY ASS IN PUBLIC!!!" Kagome whirled around and glared at him through her 'I'm-a-super-model-in-hiding-sunglasses.'  
  
"And you won't even say sorry!!! Just stop following me!!!" Kagome screeched, and turned the corner, leaving the boy staring at her retreating figure.  
  
_'Should I go after her? There is that stupid 'give-girls-a-while-to-cool-off-before-you-go-chasing-after-them' thing Sango's always telling me about. Maybe I should actually listen this time.'  
_  
A shrill high pitched squeal cut off Inu's train of though. Seconds later he was surrounded by a crowd of grinning school girls and some boys.  
  
"Oh my god!! Are you Inuyasha!?!?!?!" A grinning red-head asked.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Oh my god!!! Can you sign my shirt!?!?!"  
  
"Sign my notebook!!!"  
  
"My bag!!!"  
  
"Sign my bra!!!"  
  
"Dude I love your band!!" ( Sorry I couldn't resist.)  
  
Inuyasha looked at the growing crowd of people. _'But then again, listening isn't my strong point.'  
_

----------------------------------

_'Stupid, arrogant, annoying, self centered, super hot, cute eared...where was I going with this again?'_Kagome was to busy trying to figure that out to notice the three girls in front of her, that is until she walked into them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright-Oh my God!! Kagome-chan!!!" One of the girls squealed.  
  
"Yuka! Eri! Ayumi! I haven't seen you guys in forever!!!" Kagome said to her old best friends as she hugged each of them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Eri asked her rock star friend.  
  
"Oh, well,um...I'm not supposed to tell. Sesshomaru can be one mean manager if he finds out I blabbed."  
  
"He's your manager!?! He's like the hottest guy in Japan!! He pretty much ties with Inuyasha!!!" Ayumi squealed.  
  
"Speaking of Inuyasha, is it true?" Yuka had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Not you guys too. No it's not true." Kagome said with a groan.  
  
"Really?" The girls said in unison with sadness in their voices.  
  
"Yes really." As soon as the words left her lips, her waist was encircled by two strong arms from behind. "OK, maybe a tiny bit."  
  
The light kiss on her neck, followed by the brief nibble on her ear, then the whispered "Sorry babe," in her ear made her have to bite back a moan.  
  
Then the squeal from her friends brought her out of her Inuyasha induced daze.  
  
"Kagome!!! There's an Inuyasha on you!!" Yuka screeched.  
  
"Don't make any sudden movements, or he might flee." Eri whispered to her friend.  
  
"What the hell, am I an antelope now?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha, you remember Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." Kagome said as she closed her eyes behind her sunglasses, preparing for the headache she knew was coming.  
  
_'If I can't see you, then you can't see me...like that ever works. OK they're not really here, when I open my eyes, they'll all be gone, and I'll wake up and still be in bed with Inuyasha...wow even in my head that sounds wrong.'_ Kagome opened her eyes to find her friends still drooling over her "boyfriend."  
  
_'Why doesn't that ever work!?'  
_  
"LOOK THERE HE IS!!!" The squeal from down the street made the 5 friends snap their heads around.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! HE'S WITH KAGOME HIGURASHI!!! I LOVE YOUR BAND!!!!"  
  
"Um...thats our cue to say bye bye." Inuyasha said as he scooped up Kagome in his arms, and took off down the street, away from the screeching crowd behind them.  
  
"Bye girls!! Talk to you later." Kagome yelled over the screeching. "Hurry Inuyasha!!! they're gaining on us!!!!" 

--------------------------------------------

A couple hundred screaming fans, two flirtatious cashiers, and 4 fainting girls later...  
  
--; 

"Here they come!!" Rin yelled to the others as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome come up the shrine steps.  
  
Immediately, everyone in both bands, and Sesshomaru, were crowding around the window.  
  
"I have just reached an all time low in my need-a-boyfriendness." Kirara mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I've got a great idea, how bout we up the odds a little, to say about, HM i dunno, maybe a hundred each." Sango said slyly.  
  
"Fine here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Whatever you want my beautiful butterfly." Er...  
  
"Why not."  
  
"You're all pathetic, and you're all gonna lose."

--------------------------------

"Take it!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Hold it!!"  
  
"NOO!!!"  
  
"Please Inu."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled but took the bag anyway, after all he could never resist her puppy dog eyes.  
  
When Kagome opened the door she was met with the unusual sight of everyone handing Sesshomaru money.  
  
"You cheated." Kirara seethed as she handed Sesshomaru the bill.  
  
"Sessy, since we date and everything, do I still have to pay you?" Rin asked with a slight pout. Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips in a short, and gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, he whispered, in his most loving voice, "Yes." Rin did the anime fall.  
  
"Um...not gonna ask, don't wanna know." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked past them into the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome!!" Jii-chan and her little brother yelled in unison when she came into the kitchen.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Souta practically threw himself onto the boy, roughly pushing Kagome out of the way in the process.  
  
"Hey twerp." Inuyasha said playfully as he ruffled Souta's hair.  
  
"Just wait, you little munchkin land reject. I know where you sleep." Kagome grumbled as she put away the things for her mother. Then dragged Inuyasha out to the living room, after prying Souta off of him finger by finger.  
  
"Can you all please follow me upstairs, I have something very important to tell you all." Sesshomaru said as he led both bands up the stairs.  
  
"Um.. how hell do you know my house so well anyway." Kagome asked as she trailed behind him. "You haven't been stalking me, have you?" She only received a cold glare from Sesshomaru.  
  
"No. I gave him a grand tour while you and your lover were possibly making out in the middle of the street." Sango answered.  
  
Sesshomaru led them all to one of the bedrooms on the second floor.   
  
(ORGY!! Don't listen to me, I'm on a painkiller induced high.)  
  
"Alright then, Demonic Soul, please stand here." Sesshomaru gestured to the spot next to him, just inside the room, while the girls still stood outside, looking thoroughly confused.  
  
"OK in three days there will be an auction, which all of you will be attending." Sesshomaru ignored the multiple groans and continued. "And the girls will have a special part to play in the auction." Sesshomaru pulled out four pieces of paper, and handed it to the girls. "This auction has a theme, and you, Down the Rabbit Hole, are going to have to perform to that theme." Sesshomaru said as the girls looked at the papers.  
  
"Mulan? That'll be easy, loved the movie. I cried."  
  
"When she cut her hair, you ass." Kirara smirked at Rin.  
  
"WHY DID SHE DO THAT!?! SHE HAD REALLY NICE HAIR OK!!" Rin yelled back, with tears in her eyes, making everybody sweatdrop. (Hey! That was the saddest part of the movie!!)  
  
"Jaken never gets anything right. It's actually a Mulan Rouge theme." As soon as the words left his mouth two things happened simultaneously, Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and locked it, and the girls lept for his throat, but came face to face with the door. Loud yelling could be heard from the other side of the door.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!! Get out now so I can kill you with my OWN HANDS!!!" Came the muffled yell from the other side of the door, sounding like Kirara's.  
  
"Sesshomaru you are going to be one sexually deprived dog if you don't CHANGE THIS!!!!!" Rin screeched followed by loud banging on the door.  
  
"HEY!!! THAT'S MY ROOM!!!! GET OUT NOW AND I PROMISE I'LL KILL YOU SLOW AND PAINFULLY!!" Kagome yelled  
  
"Really compelling argument Kagome." Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"HEY!! I WAS GONNA LEAVE ON YOUR BALLS!!!"  
  
"I SWEAR IF YOU GUYS THINK I'M GONNA DRESS LIKE A WHORE YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!!! MIROKU!!! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!! YOU GUYS CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER YA KNOW!!!!!" Sango yelled as "prettyful" images of her beating every guy in that room into a bloody pulp invaded her mind, followed by an evil cackle.  
  
"What's the matter, is the great Sesshomaru afraid of a bunch of little girls?" Miroku taunted, he only got an icy glare, Sesshomaru seemed to be handing those out a lot lately.  
  
"You know what they say. Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. Or would you like me to remind you of you little incident with Sango and the butcher knives?" Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk. Miroku cupped his balls at the memory.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"They're gonna rip us to shreds if we even stick a leg out there." Shippo said, eying the door warily.  
  
"Whatever, this was all worth it, just to hear Rin deny Sesshomaru sex. Go Rin!!" Inuyasha cheered between fits of laughter.  
  
"You're not getting any either Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled from outside.  
  
"Damn. Well, not like I was getting any before." Inuyasha grumbled with a pout.  
  
The boys heard the muffled yell of dinner from Souta, followed by the sound of the girls' footsteps draw farther away.  
  
"C'mon let's go eat. They wouldn't kill us in front of Kagome and Sango's family." Kouga said, opening the face to face with four mad as hell girls.  
  
"Um...don't hurt me."  
  
Before there could be any mass homicides, Sesshomaru jumped between the girls and the boys.  
  
"Wait!There's a press conference tomorrow. I don't think we should show up there bruised and bloody. And I haven't even finished yet." Sesshomaru said, discreetly stepping away from the girls.  
  
"This is a very important auction for your careers, as you know, at some auctions people get to bid on dates with the stars." Right about now everyone in both bands got a sinking feeling in their stomachs.  
  
"And this year, I've been asked to help set up some of the things to be bid on at the auction. So I got an idea and I passed it on to my superior at the auction committee. And you are all going up to auction." A sadistic smile spread across Sesshomaru's lips.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!! I'M NOT GOING UP THERE TO BE BID ON BY SOME CREEPY LITTLE FAN GIRLS!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, practically shaking the house  
  
"And fan boy." Sesshomaru inserted.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MAKING THIS ANY BETTER!!!!"  
  
"Hmm...hundreds of fans spending their money for a date with me. Haven't I been saying there should've been something like this for years?"  
  
"No what you were saying was a lot closer to a strip club." Sango said dryly to Miroku. "And I'm not doing it. How do you know the person isn't a rapist or a stalker who would make dolls from your hair?" She said with shudder.  
  
"We're gonna have body guards there right?" Kirara asked.  
  
"I wonder how much I'll go for?"  
  
"A dollar max." Shippo shot at Kouga.  
  
"Sesshy am I going to auction too." Rin said in her most innocent voice.  
  
"Sorry Rin, but yes." Rin mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I'll drop all my yoga and gymnastics classes." making Sesshomaru go pale instantly.  
  
"This is soo wrong." Kagome grumbled.  
  
"I know, I'm really starting to think Sesshomaru really may be Satan incarnate." Sango grumbled back.  
  
"No, not that, mama changed my room color, it's purple now. Yuck!!" Sango sweat dropped.  
  
"It's official, I attract weirdos." 

----------------------------------

About two or three hours later everyone left Kagome and Sango's house for their own.  
  
"Goodnight my sweet Sango, you shall be in my dreams." Miroku said romantically, and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"If it involves Kagome, Rin and Kirara and a shirtless pillow fight, I'm fine not being in 'em." Sango said dryly.  
  
"Sango, I'm hurt...you guys aren't always topless....at the beginning of the dream anyway." Miroku said, only to have the door slammed in his face.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome wandered into the kitchen only to come face to face with her mother.  
  
"Oh hi Mama, you scared me." Kagome said, Arumi giggled at her daughter.  
  
"So Kagome, how are you? I was gonna ask sooner, but you seemed a little...um...preoccupied with Inuyasha." Arumi said, setting down some tea in front of her beet red daughter.  
  
_'I doubt Mama has anything stronger than this.'_ Kagome thought, looking down at the tea in her hand.  
  
"So I take it you and Inuyasha are dating now." Arumi said looking at Kagome over her tea.  
  
"Sure." _'Vodka LOTS OF VODKA!!!'_ Kagome thought as she downed all her tea in one gulp.  
  
"Well, would you look at the time ::yawn:: Yep definitely time for little rock stars to turn in. Night okaa." Kagome leaned over and gave her mother a peck on the cheek and practically flew out of the room.  
  
"But it's only 7:45." 

----------------------------------

Kagome ran into the bathroom to take an extra long relaxing bubble bath, which turned into an extra long bubble bath nap.  
  
About an hour later the loud banging on the door drew Kagome out of her light slumber.  
  
"C'mon Kagome!!! GET OUT!!!! I know plucking you nose hairs takes a while but -" Souta's comment was cut off when Kagome threw open the door, hitting him in the face.  
  
"Owwy. I taste blood." Souta whimpered as Kagome stomped past him and into her room.  
  
As soon as she closed the door, she was pinned to it, with a hand pressed over her mouth, muffling her scream. She felt a hand on her thigh, and slowly starting to move up. That was about the time that the treasured reflexes that Kami bestowed onto all women kicked in...literally. She kneed him in the balls. The weight on her body eased, as the person turned into a fallen crumpled mass of black hair on the floor.  
  
Kagome was about to run out her door, when a hand gabbed her ankle and pulled her down onto the floor.  
  
"What'd you do that for bitch!?!!?"  
  
"...Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the person next to her. He had dark violet eyes, and hair that was darker than hers. No doggy ears or any other things that would mark him as a demon or hanyou were visible.  
  
"But you're a human! But you do look a lot like him. Say something Inuyasha-ish." Kagome said, eying the "impostor" critically.  
  
"Feh, stupid wench. Why should I even have to prove myself to you bitch!?!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Oh my God!! You are Inuyasha!!" Kagome squealed and rolled on top of him and gave him a long lingering kiss.  
  
"But you're all... human looking." Kagome said with a pout, still laying on top of him, in only a towel.  
  
"New moon." Inuyasha said bluntly.  
  
"Oh, right, when you turn human. I've never gotten to see you like this. It's different."  
  
"Yeah, I usually lock myself in my room 'til morning. Which is where everyone in the mansion thinks I am. Okaa is probably still lecturing the door on embracing it's humanity. I snuck out a little before sunset, and ran all the way here. So what'd ya think?" Inu asked, running his de-clawed hand up and down her towel covered back.  
  
"Well you do look amazing, as usual." Inuyasha tried not to wince at her words. _'She thinks I look better as a human.'  
_  
"But I think you look way hotter as a hanyou. And how can I live without your ears." Kagome looked to the top of Inuyasha's head sadly, then back down to his grinning face.  
  
"I don't think I've ever loved anyone more than I love you right now." Before Kagome could even get out a gasp Inuyasha captured her lips in a bruising kiss. He rolled them over, so he was on top, without even breaking the kiss.  
  
Some time during the kiss Kagome's towel slipped down a little, exposing her breasts. Kagome moved a hand to cover her exposed skin, but Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"You look beautiful as you are. Don't hide that...unless you're with other guys." Kagome's giggles turned into moans as Inuyasha nipped and sucked on her neck and shoulders, slowly making his way down. He licked down the valley between her breasts, before coming to play with one of the mounds of flesh. He licked her nipple then blew on it, watching it turn into a hard peak.  
  
He took her breast in his mouth, nipping and sucking gently, while his hand worked on her other breast. The mewls of pleasure, moans and groans from Kagome were music to his ears. His other hand roamed her body, currently moving slowly down her stomach, which quivered slightly and his hand ran over it. His hand began it's tortuously slow journey down, while Kagome's moans only grew louder.  
  
**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**  
  
"Don't answer." Inuyasha mumbled, and kissed her.  
  
"It's my mom." What a moment ruiner. Inuyasha groaned and rolled onto his back.  
  
"Kagome? Can I come in?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Sure mom, just give me a second." Kagome answered. _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!! Stupid Murphy's law, stupid Murphy. I hope his death was slow and painful.'  
_  
"Inuyasha! Under the bed." Kagome whispered, practically stuffing him under the bed.  
  
"Wench, I'm not going under the bed!!" Inuyasha whispered angrily.  
  
"Get under there or it'll be your head." Kagome growled.  
  
"Feh like you -"  
  
"The one down there." Inuyasha grumbled but got under the bed anyway. Kagome readjusted her towel, and made sure her room held no trace of Inuyasha-ness.  
  
"Kagome, is everything alright in there?" Her mother called from outside.  
  
"Yeah mama." Kagome opened the door and stuck out her head. "Hey."  
  
"Kagome, can we talk?" Arumi asked her slightly nervous looking daughter.  
  
"Sure okaa. in." Kagome stepped aside to let her mother in."What's up?"  
  
"Kagome, I know things have been hard since your break up with Hojo. But by the looks of things you've seemed to have bounced back." Arumi said to an increasingly red Kagome. "Anyway I just wanted to tell you, now that the wedding's off, that I've never liked that boy." Kagome giggled and hugged her mom.  
  
"Yeah, he was kinda...um....bleh, wasn't he." Kagome said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"And I personally think, that if you were to marry someone, it should be Inuyasha." Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Um...sure, but I think we're just gonna take it slow right now." 'Wow, could there be a bigger lie on the planet?' Kagome thought as she pushed her mother out the door.  
  
"Well, night mama. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to get all my rest, you know early to bed early to rise, makes a girl healthy wealthy and wise, and all that good stuff. Bye."  
  
"Oh and Kagome." Arumi said, standing in front of the door.  
  
"Yes mama?"  
  
"My room is right next door, Inuyasha can stay, but if I hear any "sounds", he'll be sleeping downstairs." Arumi said then turned around to leave. "It's good to have you home Kagome. Goodnight Kaggie, you too Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome groaned and shut the door.  
  
"Well, it's not gonna be a good night anymore." Inuyasha grumbled, coming out from under the bed.  
  
"Stupid mother's intuition. I better get one that good when I have kids." Kagome grumbled, glaring at the door.  
  
"Um...kids?"  
  
"Not yours silly."  
  
"What!! Then who's!?!  
  
"Preferably Orlando Blooms."  
  
"Feh. He's gay."  
  
"I should throw you out the window right now. You know bones break when you're human." Kagome said with a glare that could freeze hell."Now turn around so I can put on clothes please."  
  
"Feh, you can't even get dressed in front of me. I'm hurt." Inuyasha said in an overly dramatic voice, but turned around anyway.  
  
"It's not that I can't put clothes on in front of you. I just doubt how much I would get to put on." Kagome mumbled as she stripped of her towel and changed into her pajamas.  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
"I don't know why you even bother wearing clothes. I'll just take 'em off any -wow. That's what you sleep in." Kagome was wearing a white, almost see-through halter top with a very happy looking frog in the middle, and white shorts, with little frogs decorating it.  
  
"Um...I think you're drooling." Kagome giggled. "C'mon, lets go to bed, I'm really sleepy." Kagome said with a yawn.  
  
"But what I had planned is so much more fun than sleeping." Inuyasha whined, but took off his shirt, sneakers, and socks and climbed into bed next to Kagome anyway.  
  
"Goodnight Inu." Kagome mumbled and cuddled closer to him.  
  
"G'night babe."  
  
"I told you not to call me babe."  
  
"Fine bitch."  
  
"Or bitch."  
  
"Okay, okay. My bitch."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"But ya love me."  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out how that happ-" Kagome's sentence was cut off by Inuyasha's passionate kiss.  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep...bitch."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- 

car links!! There are even some here that aren't mentioned in the fic, BUT THEY'RE JUST SO PRETTY!! And of course have the best features. I'm a huge car person.

Kirara's-www. fast-autos. net/ astonmartin/ astonmartin vanquish. html

Sess'-www. fast-autos. net/ lamborghini/ lambomur ciroadster. html

Inuyasha's-www. fast-autos. net/ lamborghini/ lamb orgt. html

Miroku's-www. fast-autos. net/ astonmartin/ astonmartin db9volante. html

Sango's-www. fast-autos. net/ ascari/ ascarik z1. html

Rin's-www. fast-autos. net/ bmw/ bmw z4. html

Kouga's-www. fast-autos. net/ mercedes/ mercedess lrmclaren. html

Kagome's-www. fast-autos. net/ ferrari/ ferrari 360spider. html

Shippo's-www. fast-autos. net/ lamborghini/ lamb ogallardo. html

AND REMEMBER 2 TAKE OUT THE SPACES!!


	7. AN

Hi minna!!! I won't be updating this fic for a while for reasons that follow:  
  
I have been slacking off on my military warfare updates, and that was my first ever good fic, so it deserves my full time, so until I get at least two more chapters added then this fic won't be.  
  
Also.....I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!!i know how it's gonna end, it's just getting there that's the hard part.   
  
This fic won't really be that long, well the chapters are long, but the fic isn't, like 15 chapters max. Right now I'm looking at 13 though.  
  
So I will take this time 2 respond to reviewers:  
  
**asada47**: Yeah the MLC's, definitely not cool. And I would looooooooooove to read your fic, send it to me anytime.  
  
**sakuravalon23**: Sadly Kikyo will be in the fic, but I do hate her, so trust me, it, like her won't, be pretty. (insert evil cackle here)   
  
**jen**: I'd never not finish, and I love this fic, it's my baby, lol.   
  
**Luna Midnight**: I'm a huge rock fan, actually all your favs are mine....maybe not Guns 'n Roses, but definitely all the others.  
  
Any questions or anything like that just e-mail me, or write a review, I'll answer, promise.  
  
K 'til next time  
  
Leah 


	8. IMPORTANT

Hey this is an apology for not updating for so long, but I'm sorry to say that I may not be updating for a while, I just found out that my father who I love sooo much, has cancer, and I'm going to Grenada to go see him since he's not gonna be here so much longer. I'm sorry I can't update right now, and I'm sorry if I'm depressing you guys. 


End file.
